Rightfully Mine: The Unforgivable Sin
by aschliing
Summary: Sesshomaru left Inuyasha along time ago while he was pregnant with their pups. After 180 years he returned. What could he want and why now. i own nothing. The characters aren't mine. please read and review. Yaoi story if you don't like please don't read.
1. The Past is Always Hunting You

**The past is always hunting you**

Not being able to tell Sesshomaru about the pups was not sitting well Inuyasha's youkai. It's not like Inuyasha can just pick up the phone and call Sesshomaru and tell him about his long forgotten pups.

_"Mate should know about the pups"_ his youkai remind him everyday

Inuyasha agreed with it but Sesshomaru left them one hundred and eighty years ago and he's pretty sure that he knew the minute Inuyasha was pregnant; and the funny thing about the whole thing is the children are the spitting image of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could have used some help with raising them, especially when they ask about their tosan; he's getting tired of telling them he didn't know where their tosan is. He has six pups, three males and three females.

_"Maybe mate didn't know about the pups"_

"Do you truly believe that?"

_"No, but we can hope"_ it said trying to justify what Sesshomaru did; it has been trying for one hundred and eighty years to convince Inuyasha that Sesshomaru didn't abandon them with six pups.

"We're doing fine without him, people in the neighborhood love the kids and they love it here, I don't want to drag them somewhere else after they already adapt to this place; besides we're in no shape to see Sesshomaru."

_"But we're lonely, it's not all about the kids"_ it said but already know it was a lost because when it comes to the kids, Inuyasha saw them as his first priority.

"Our kids come first" Inuyasha state as if it was a known fact. His youkai already know that but its brain is cluttered by the fact that it hasn't has attention ever since Inuyasha stopped dating because it put the kids in a bad place. "You're really getting on my nerves, do you have to point out the obvious; just shut up."

_"We have needs, in case you didn't notice"_

"How could I forget when you're constantly reminding of them as if I didn't already know but there's nothing I can do for that. Every time I take someone to bed you say they're not satisfying enough and you know the only one that can satisfy us is our mate and he's nowhere to be found."

_"Find mate"_

"Mate doesn't want us"

_"But we love mate"_

"Unfortunately mate doesn't love us, let it go" Inuyasha said but his youkai never listen. "Do you really want us to go through that again, hasn't it been enough. I tried to contact him through the mark and I know he heard me but he choose to ignore it, I know what you're saying are true but there is nothing we can do to change Sesshomaru mind and you're just depressing yourself by thinking about it any longer; we've had enough, time to move on."

He whimpered but stayed quiet

**Love comes in all form**

Inuyasha was sitting under the tree trying to cheer up his youkai when he smelled his kids running toward him.

"Daddy" his youngest daughter yelled as she ran unto him with full speed, she's very much like him when he was a young pup but she's more cheerful than he was.

"Yes I'm here" he said looking over her shoulder to see his oldest son walking with grace and precise steps.

"Now, who does he remind me of?" he thought to himself but he could already hear his youkai giving him he answer.

Inuyasha mentally sigh

"Are you our daddy or mommy?" the little girl in his arms asked him.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked her smiling as she smiled right back at him.

"Our daddy" she screamed jumping in arms again, Inuyasha saw his oldest son smiled but he tried to hide it, he cares about his siblings but he has to be the mature one; demon nature.

"What do you think Hoku?" Chuchi ask him for his input, everything she doesn't know she run to him and ask him what it was or what he thought about something she heard and he always answers; even when she wake up in the middle of the night to go ask him about something she dreamed.

"I think both" he said

"Really" she said getting up from Inuyasha with a confuse look, Inuyasha was about to get up but Hoku stopped him.

"I got it father, you'll get next time" he said smiling a little.

"Yeah, which probably will be in the middle of the night" Inuyasha said knowing the reason behind Hoku's kindness; he watched the others go after him; except his oldest daughter.

"Father" she said coming over to sit in his lap, she's full blood demon but remind him so much of his human mother. That's one of the reason he named her after his mother.

"Yes, Iza" he said

"Are you truly okay? You looked troubled were you thinking about our tosan?" she asked knowing that Inuyasha would never lie to her.

"Yeah"

"Is your youkai still sad?"

"He's worse than ever, because mine and your tosan's anniversary is coming" Inuyasha said listening to his youkai crying.

"We'll be okay" she said and he could feel his youkai calming down and she rubbed his cheek which makes his youkai smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Inuyasha asked the question that his youkai wanted to know.

"We survived Naraku, we're survivors" she said kissing his forehead like his mom used to when he was a young pup. "We always do" she said getting up and head after the others.

_"Yeah, we always do"_ his youkai repeat after her

"How come you didn't believe me when I told you that?"

_"Something about her makes me feel better"_

"Yeah" Inuyasha heard himself echoed.


	2. INTRODUCING THE CHILDREN

**Introducing the children and revealed their identity**

The afternoon came and all the kids gathered around the family table. Their names are: Hoku, Joku, Baku, Izayoi, Yashu, and Chuchi. They all connected on some level Inuyasha could never be connected to them, that's one of the reason he loves about being a demon. Only Baku and Chuchi are half-demon but the other never make a joke about them being that, they don't even mention it, they treat each other with the out most respect; and they're only one hundred and eighty years old (which is eighteen in human years).

Sesshomaru look at the house and knew that it was Inuyasha's and he has never been this nervous in his life about anything. He left Inuyasha one hundred and eighty years ago knowing that Inuyasha was pregnant, he knew the minute it happen but he was in no position to raise kids; he loves Inuyasha but he was at a time in life where he didn't need kids.

Inuyasha knew the minute Sesshomaru step into his yard. He could feel his youkai coming to life in his blood because an alpha was nearby and he could hear his heart beat accelerating.

"Father"

"Yes, Hoku I'm aware"

"Its scent is familiar but unknown, how is that possible?"

"I know the scent"

"An old friend perhaps"

"Relax, he's no threat to us" Inuyasha said not moving to answer the door which threw the kids off balance but they trust their father; which is not to say that they're going to let down their guard.

Sesshomaru was surprise when Inuyasha didn't come to answer the door, it's not like he was expecting a welcome hug or kiss which he misses so much but he'll be damn before he let Inuyasha know that. He opens the front door; which was unlock, no surprise there.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said very at ease and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha sense him outside his door, he could feel the pull of their mark all the way across from where they're sitting. He ignores it because he didn't come here to have a fight with Inuyasha; he came here to claim what's his and leave.

"Inuyasha"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Inuyasha said very calmly "I mean this can't be social visit, you must want something from me or I have something you need" Inuyasha said watching the look on Hoku's face turn to ice and they knew that this Sesshomaru was their tosan.

"I'm assuming you know the reason I'm here" Sesshomaru said with venom in his voice and Inuyasha knew he hit a nerve. "It saves me the time and the energy of saying it"

"Of course, everyone knows the reason you're here, the great Sesshomaru doesn't care about anything unless it's of any kind of benefit to him." Inuyasha knew he was entering a very slick road but he didn't care at the moment. Demon law clearly state, that the beta had the rights to attack his alpha after they have been separated. "If you're wondering if I told the kids about you, well yes I did"

"Good, you're such a good puppy, even after all these years you haven't change" Sesshomaru said knowing any minute now that Inuyasha was going to jump at him for calling him a puppy but he was sadly mistaken. "I want their bags pack in the morning ready for depart" he said with such authority that Inuyasha almost burst out laughing.

"Who are you to demand anything of me and my children?" Inuyasha ask

"I'm your alpha and you will obey" Sesshomaru said and this time Inuyasha did laugh and he could see that Hoku was smiling. He understands what his father was doing and they know not to interfere.

"My alpha, God I haven't hear that word in such a long time, Sesshomaru do you not feel what I'm feeling, do you not feel the distance between us, you are an alpha that I'll grant you that but you're no longer my alpha. "Which one of y'all did I say that Sesshomaru was your tosan?"

"What?" he heard Sesshomaru yelled

"Surely you don't think that all those kids are yours?"

"Which on is mine?" Sesshomaru ask and just as Inuyasha was going to answer Chuchi jump from her chair and launch at Sesshomaru and hug him. Inuyasha was surprise when Sesshomaru hugged her back and he knew that Chuchi was his. He looked over her shoulder to see the look on Inuyasha's face and he knew that his assumptions were correct; Chuchi was the pup that he sired one hundred and eighty years ago. He was disappointed that it was female but he loves her nonetheless.

"I have a moon" she said looking at Sesshomaru with a smile

"How did you get a moon, little one?"

"My daddy gave it to me" she said smiling again, Sesshomaru was slowly falling in love with her. He gets the feeling that she's always telling people about her moon. "My daddy was so nice that he cut it in half with the tetsaiga, he gave me half and left the other half up there so people could see in the dark"

"Can I see your half?" Sesshomaru ask

"Are you my tosan?" she asked him "I'm only showing it to my tosan, daddy said my tosan was coming back for me and I've been hiding it ever since I knew he was coming. My daddy said my tosan was special and I'm special."

"Yes little one, I am your tosan" he said ready for her to hug him again but it never came, which surprise him a little. He put her down because he saw the tears coming down her cheek. She ran into Inuyasha's arm and started crying.

"Besides finding if our father sired your pup, did you come here for any other reason?" Hoku asked Sesshomaru which caught Inuyasha's attention and his siblings.

"Inuyasha, who are those kids father?" Sesshomaru asked knowing he wasn't going to answer him, when he left Inuyasha he knew that he was losing a part of him but he didn't know Inuyasha would sired other alphas pups. He was sad but he knew it was his own fault.

"You are" Inuyasha said trying to comfort his youngest daughter.

"Explain yourself" Sesshomaru demanded

Inuyasha took his time getting up and taking all the kids dishes and put them in the dishwasher and came around the table again. "Sesshomaru, there's no reason you have to demand anything from me since these are your pups and my youkai won't allow me to deny you anything, I'll tell you."

"This is my first born son Hoku" he said petting his head which he loves for some unknown reason.

"This is Joku" he said kissing his head.

"This is Baku" he said, he likes it when Inuyasha scratches his ears, which are on top of his head.

"This is Izayoi" Inuyasha said watching her smile at him while he kissed her forehead.

"This is Yashu" Inuyasha said, he couldn't figure out where in the family she gets her personality but he still loves her. "And you already met Chuchi" Inuyasha said finally got her down on her chair but she was still silently crying. "Alright, time for bed" Inuyasha said and watch to his amazement how the kids just got up and left for their bedroom. "Hoku, could tuck in your sisters for me"

"Yes, father" he answered without giving Sesshomaru a second glance.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why aren't you angry?"

"I was, I guess you weren't around when I run into Ryenkotsei" Inuyasha walked back to the table with a cloth and started wiping the table. "I gave up being angry at you when I had the children; it wasn't fair to them or to me. I forgave you and moved on.

"Thank you, this Sesshomaru appreciate it"

"I didn't do anything for you"

"I deserve that"

"And much more but I'm pass that" Inuyasha said finishing and went to turn on the dishwasher and put the cloth away and turn around to see Sesshomaru standing at the same spot when he came in. "Now, I'm assuming you're here because the elders are giving you grief about having an heir."

"Again you're right which saves me the trouble of telling you myself." He could see the emotions running to Inuyasha's face and he knew any minute now he was going to be attack by Inuyasha.

"I can't stop you but they have to want to go with you, if they go willingly I will gladly step aside and let them pass" Inuyasha finish saying and stand with his back to the kitchen.

"Okay, that's reasonable" Sesshomaru's looking at Inuyasha thinking that he had really grown up. Inuyasha knew what Sesshomaru was thinking but he was at a point where he didn't care anymore. He heard a knock on the door and knew that Bankotsu was going to walk in; Inuyasha forgot he invited him to dinner.

"Inuyasha" Bankotsu said when he saw Sesshomaru standing in the middle of Inuyasha's living room staring at the wall. "I'll come back some other time"

"You're late, dinner was hours ago" Inuyasha said

"I know but we had extra demons at the swamp" Bankotsu said with a pout and shake his tail from left to right knowing it would work on Inuyasha.

"Fine, sit down, I'll bring your food" Inuyasha said getting something in the oven and walk around Sesshomaru with a huge plate and put in front of Bankotsu. "Next time, I'll kick your ass, you how the kids enjoy listening to your swamp stories" he said smiling while kissing Bankotsu's head.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru called Inuyasha's name with such authority that Inuyasha almost flinch but his youkai wouldn't let flinch him in front of Sesshomaru, his voice indicate that he was in the room and he was Inuyasha's mate. "Should I come tomorrow" he said trying to calm his youkai who wanted to rip Bankotsu's head off for receiving love and he didn't.

"Do what you see fit, I don't care either way" he said and dull voice.

"Very well" Sesshomaru walk out.

He can't believe that Inuyasha kissed that guy in front of him like that; granted it wasn't intimate yet still a kiss. Sesshomaru sat on the three thinking how he lost the best thing that ever happen to him.

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't sleep and he knew the reason why, he touch his mating mark and whispered Sesshomaru's name.

**The calling and the Morning After**

This time Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha to call to him, he almost gave up hope. Every night Inuyasha called out to him when he left, he got to a point where he could see Inuyasha in a corner crying out for him, he never meant to cause him pain but he had no other alternatives. He was about to get up when he realize it was Inuyasha's youkai crying. He couldn't help but wonder if the youkai was trying to tell him something. Inuyasha puzzled him tonight, Inuyasha wasn't angry, it's like he lost his spirit; not even one curse one and the kids were well behave.

Inuyasha's sitting by the window watching the moon and remembered how good his life were when he was with Sesshomaru, they weren't ready for kids but he never expected Sesshomaru to leave him. Inuyasha put some clothes on and head out the door and went out the backyard and found Sesshomaru on his tree, not surprise he didn't feel it, their bond was broken years ago.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Sesshomaru coming down from the tree, he felt kind of guilty that he got caught in Inuyasha's tree. Inuyasha didn't answer, he just head for the swing and sat there but his mind was somewhere else.

"Any reason why you're not talking to me" Sesshomaru ask coming behind him and started pushing; but careful not to touch him. "Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"I missed you" Sesshomaru said thinking if he's honest he'll get more out of him.

"Ok"

"Did you not miss me?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What makes you say that?" he asked but Inuyasha was in the mood to answer question right now.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha ask but still looking in a distance as if he wasn't here.

"Would you believe me, if I told you the truth?"

Inuyasha sigh but stayed quiet

"When did you take a vow of silence?"

"When my mate left me with six pups" he said knowing where to hit Sesshomaru.

"I see; when did you start dating again?"

"Twenty years ago"

"How come you didn't mate again?"

"My youkai wouldn't allow it" Inuyasha said while silently laughing at the thought of his youkai not letting him mate again. "This is ridiculous if you ask me"

"I'm here to take you back" Sesshomaru said out of nowhere, which kind of threw Inuyasha off balance for a moment.

"Why would I take you back and give me one good reason why I should?" he really wasn't expecting much, Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of demon that express his emotions. Even he feels it; he'd rather press it down instead of speaking it out loud. Inuyasha was counting on that fact because he didn't want to tell him no and he didn't want to tell him yes.

"I honestly don't have a reason"

"I'm actually surprise that the great Sesshomaru doesn't have a reason why his former mate should take him back but not to worry because I have lots of reason why I shouldn't take you back" Inuyasha said "I'm actually doing good right now; I don't need you, I don't want you so why in the world would put myself through that again."

"I don't know why, I just know that I need you with me when I go back to help me raise the kids, I can't do all by myself"

"Wanting something doesn't necessarily mean you're going to get it; take it from someone who knows" Inuyasha said with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"So, you're not going home with me?"

"I am home"

"To our home, the one we grew up in together"

"Not if you're life depended on it" Inuyasha said with a taste of venom in his voice.

"Then we need to discuss visitation rights" Sesshomaru said with his usual cold voice and he saw Inuyasha close his eyes. Inuyasha didn't know how right he was because Sesshomaru's well-being depended on him coming back.

"Anytime is good for me, the company doesn't need me everyday"

"I can only spare Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays; maybe on Saturdays but I have to call you about that" Sesshomaru said knowing his voice was business like.

"Those days are fine by me" Inuyasha said knowing the sprinklers were about to go off.

"Until tomorrow" Sesshomaru said smelling it.

"Fine" Inuyasha said and stayed there till he can't remember when he fell asleep.


	3. The Road

**The road**

Sesshomaru's sitting in his limo with his kids but they don't like him very much; he can't blame them because his actions toward Inuyasha were terrible. He sat there staring at Hoku who was cradling Chuchi, she wouldn't stop crying.

"Shh" he keeps shushing and sends Iza signs for help, she called her and their eyes me and he saw the hurt in Chuchi's eyes and instantly felt guilty knowing that he put it there.

"When are our father's visiting hours?" Hoku asked

"I think it's funny that he carried us for nine months and birth all six of us by himself, and raised us by himself and he's the one who gets visiting hours" Yashu said laughing and he saw Sesshomaru frown and Hoku smile.

"That's funny to you" Sesshomaru said

"It's freaking hilarious"

"Language" Hoku said

"Sorry, but he gets on my nerves, dad do most all the work and he gets all the credit"

"Remember dad said "Life's not fair; especially if you're an Inu demon"" Chuchi said

"When life gives you lemon, you make lemonade" Iza said remembering her father's words and thinking that it must have been horrible to be in his father's shoes. "That's the Inuyasha family motto"

"Inuyasha taught you guys well" Sesshomaru said trying to break the ice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Baku, watch your tone" Hoku said

"I was just trying to figure out what was the meaning behind his statement"

"I know but father told us to be respectful at all time" Hoku said

"And to always express our opinion" Baku countered back

"In a respectful way" Hoku said smiling lightly

"I swear sometimes you're older than you seem" Baku said and the others laugh and Sesshomaru thought they were done with the previous subject.

"Why did you leave our father?" Chuchi asked out of nowhere.

He had to answer the question truthfully but also without revealing anything until due time. "I was at a time in my life where I didn't need or want any kids" Sesshomaru said

"This is where I'm confused, weren't you and father mated?" Iza said

"We're still mated"

"No you're not, anyway but how come it's always about you or about what you want and need?" Joku said which surprise everyone because up till now he never asks Sesshomaru any questions."

"It's how I see it"

"Mates are supposed to be together in everything"

"Yes, I'm aware of that"

"Are you now? Then please explain it to me because you're not making any sense" Yashu said

"I'm aware of that" Sesshomaru responded

"He sounds like a freaking broken robot" Iza muttered under his breath

"Enough with the questions, father said not to bother him and what you guys haven't realize is that there's more to the story than we're being told" Hoku said and everyone got quiet.

"What do you think? "Sesshomaru asked Hoku

"What I think doesn't really matter on this subject" Hoku said with a final tone.

**Inuyasha Return**

Inuyasha got out of his car and hand the key over to the demon that waiting for him with brightest smile he has ever seen anyone smile. He walked to the open door where the doorman was standing apparently waiting for him with a knowing smile.

"Master Inuyasha"

"Not you too" Inuyasha said as if he had just walked into the twilight zone. He hated when the servant referred to him as master Inuyasha. He always hated ever since he was little.

"Lord Sesshomaru requires it of us" he said as if it was a drag to say. "By the way, the children are beautiful" he said looking from left to right; he didn't want lord Sesshomaru to see him having a conversation with Inuyasha.

"Don't let Hoku hear you say that" Inuyasha said knowing that he wasn't going to see his kids right away.

"I don't talk to Lord Sesshomaru ever since he left you with the pups, I never liked that he abandoned you with them."

"That's really nice but you don't have to do that, it was really hard but we survived it, they're well behaved unless they are provoked but beyond that…" Inuyasha said going into the room where Sesshomaru was waiting for him.

He entered the room where Sesshomaru was waiting for him just like he predicted but he was in for a surprise, he knew there was going to be rules to follow before he could see his kids. "Inuyasha, I assume you know all about the rules but there are some rules of mine that I also need you to follow."

"Lay them on me, I will do just about anything to see my kids" Sesshomaru wasn't surprise with Inuyasha's statement because he knew Inuyasha was practically in love with his kids. He can actually understand why because the kids are so adorable and loyal that one of the most important thing in an Inu dog demon.

"First do me the courtesy of not putting the kids in the middle of our feud" he said really hating the fact that Inuyasha had told the kids about what happened between them.

"They asked me question and I couldn't lie to them, I promised them I would never lie to them and in return I expect the same in return." Inuyasha said.

"I understand that and I know you have to bargain with a Inu dog to get them truth out of them but I didn't expect you to tell them this much"

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought" Inuyasha said

"I think that's just about the only thing that bugged me; they are waiting for you in the living room." Sesshomaru said knowing the kids where eagerly waiting for their father, they wouldn't eat anything until their father was there with them and he knew they were hungry, he told them to eat but they politely refuse to unless their father was sitting with them.

Inuyasha walked in the room and saw his kids sitting at the table with food in front of them but the food haven't been touch yet. He sat down next to Sesshomaru which was the right thing to do, he saw the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. The kids look like they were ready to throw their arms around Inuyasha's neck but they know the rules. They all pick up their forks and knives and Sesshomaru nodded his head but they didn't move. Inuyasha looked at them and smiled and they begin eating like hungry wolves. Hoku however wasn't eating at all Inuyasha knew he was waiting for Inuyasha to start eating first. The cook walked in and almost hugged Inuyasha himself.

"Master Inuyasha, it's a great honor to see you again"

"Me too" Inuyasha said, he really liked the cook, he was the only person he could really count on to be honest with him, all the others were scared of him either because he was Sesshomaru's mate or Inutaishio's son.

"What will you have Master Inuyasha?"

"I'm not very hungry, thank you, I only came to visit my kids than I'll be on my way" Inuyasha said knowing that there was no way that the cook was going to let him come to the palace and not eat something.

"Okay, I'll bring you ramen" the cook said smiling knowing that Inuyasha can't resist ramen noodles.

"I don't eat ramen anymore" Inuyasha said which was shocking to Sesshomaru and the cook but the kids already knew that. The cook nodded his head and glared at Sesshomaru and left. Inuyasha watched how his kids were eating and how Sesshomaru was staring at him, oblivious to the fact that the kids knew he was staring at their father. Inuyasha know his kids are crafty and he also knows that nothing gets by them. The cook came out and he asks Inuyasha if there was nothing he could get for him and Inuyasha decline again.

"Dad, did you eat?"

"Don't worry about me, are you guys done? Because you wouldn't be talking if you weren't done" Inuyasha said knowing that talking during dinner time was a big minus in Sesshomaru's book. They continue eating and stopped when they were done and didn't say anything until we moved to the living room.

"Dad" Chuchi said

"Yes sweetheart"

"We can't hug you" she said as if she knew the reason I wasn't hugging them right now, she was crying silently and I couldn't do anything to ease her pain because I was in Sesshomaru's home and I have to follow his rules no matter what.

"Next visit will be at my house" I said knowing that I was pushing my luck and I knew what I did was wrong because I didn't discuss it with Sesshomaru first but I don't care I just wanted to see her happy and it did make her happy that she bounced off and ended up in Hoku's lap; and I had to laugh at the look on his face. Sesshomaru kept staring at me but I couldn't meet his eyes, I talk to them as if nothing had happen and they talk to me about everything that they saw, what they studied and what the cook forced them to eat when they said they wouldn't eat without him being there because it didn't feel like they belong and because they didn't want Sesshomaru's charity.

"It's not charity if I'm providing for my kids" Sesshomaru said knowing that the kids were trying to make him seem as a cold hearted person when he's not.

"The kids know, they just hate that they had to move from their home" Inuyasha and turn around to look at Sesshomaru with compassion in his eyes, there was something about this Sesshomaru that was different from the old Sesshomaru; I guess the years really have change him.

"You know they barely talk to me" Sesshomaru said looking all sad. "I don't know what to do anymore, I love my kids but it's going to take a lot to get their love." He said and Inuyasha look at his kids because he knew one of them was going to make a snappy comments.

"I should have brought chips for the pity party that I didn't know we were having" Iza said and they all laugh even Sesshomaru smirk and all the tension melt away.

"Alright guys, my time is over" Inuyasha said

"Already"

"Do you not see the time?" he said waving the good bye has they made their way in the direction of their bedrooms. Inuyasha said there quietly waiting for his verdict which he knew was coming.

"You shouldn't have said that, I thought you weren't going to lie to them" Inuyasha turned around and stared at him for a minute and stood up and walked to where he was and looked out the window. "Did you not see the look on her face?"

"Yes but she's an Inu demon and she'll survive without touching her father" he said without really thinking about what he said.

"But they are one hundred and eighty years old Sesshomaru, do you not remember what it was like when we were that age, we knew the law yet we couldn't leave father alone for a second without being near him. I will follow any rules you have, I will obey every law in the book but please do not deny my children of what they need" Inuyasha said turning around and leaving Sesshomaru behind without another glance.

"Does that mean I have to follow your rules?" Sesshomaru asked before he made it to the grand door and Inuyasha turned and smiled at him for the first time in a long time. Sesshomaru stares at the door Inuyasha walked out of for a while longer than he should.

"Yes, I love still you your father and my mate very much" he said knowing that the kids were behind him "And I thought Inuyasha told you guys to go to bed, I was under the impression that you didn't disobeyed your father" he turning around.

"He knows, that's why we're going to be punish for it" Iza said

"How would Inuyasha knows?"

"Because he's our father, he knows us" Hoku said

"Ah, I see, well off to bed and the next visit is at your father's house"

"He told us in front of you but he hadn't ask you yet" Iza said

"Yes, those are the kind of things that makes Inuyasha who he is; he thinks it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission"

"And you don't" Baku asked

"If you had asked for permission you wouldn't have need forgiveness" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but if asked for permission there isn't any guarantee that you'll get it."Hoku said turning around and the kids knew to follow him; they all left the hall, leaving Sesshomaru to his thinking.


	4. Sesshomaru's Midnight Burn

**Sesshomaru's Midnight Burn**

Sesshomaru stretch out on his bed. He can't fall asleep tonight. He got up and head for the kitchen where he found Hoku and Chuchi talking. Hoku was sitting a high chair by the counter and Chuchi was sitting on the counter. Hoku look up from his plate and saw Sesshomaru coming, getting back to go back to his room would be rude and disrespectful but he's also allowed to do that. So he sat out and waits to see if Sesshomaru was going to engage him in a conversation. His intuition never fails him, Sesshomaru pulls out a chair.

"May or am I interrupting?" Sesshomaru ask, even though he thought it was ridiculous to ask permission to sit in his own kitchen but he wanted the kids to like him.

"You're interrupting but you may; besides it's your house" Hoku said, he was kicking himself for not walking away now he can't. He feeds Chuchi another spoon of broth. Chuchi was asking these weird questions about a dream she had earlier.

"Chuchi, dreams aren't real. There's no monster in your closet"

"But he was real, I saw him Kuku" she said using Hoku's nickname that she made when she was unable to pronounce his name correctly. "Father told me that monster's exist"

"Well yes they do but there isn't one in your closet"

"Prove it" she said mimicking Inuyasha when he caught the kids doing something and they deny it. Its okay to deny things but it's absolutely not okay to lie.

"Yep, you're our father's daughter, you even has his "prove it" look" Hoku said tickling her until she yielded.

"Hoku" Chuchi said, she thinks she's whispering but she's really not. "Hoku, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Depends on what you're seeing, is there an imaginary monster behind me?"

"No silly, next to you, way over there, staring at us"

Hoku laughs. "Chuchi I think it's time for you to go back to sleep, before you make me brawl over the floor and embarrass myself further"

"Okay, don't believe me" She said opening her arms and Hoku reaches out and takes her in his arms. He walked at the end of them hallway. This was the east wing, also known as the family wing. Every wing has its own kitchen; He rocked her to sleep and went back to the kitchen.

Hoku drop the plates on the sink and took a towel to wipe the counter.

"We have servants for that" Sesshomaru finally said after watching for what seems like an eternity.

"Father said we have two hands just like servants do, what makes our hands better than them that we can wash a couple of measly dishes by ourselves."

"Yeah, Inuyasha always had problems with us having servants; something about value and ethics and laziness"

"May I have permission to speak freely?"

Sesshomaru knows he's going to regret this but it was the first time one of them actually has asked to speak to him. "Granted"

"You and father are brothers I understood but what puzzled me is how you came to be mated when you two are obviously from different planet?"

"I'm surprise Inuyasha hasn't told you guys the story about our mating"

"He did, but I'd like to your version of it to conclude my thoughts on the matter" Hoku said sitting down after he was done with the dishes.

Sesshomaru stared for a while, wondering whose personality he has, which side he has the most of, so far he's seen on his father and Inuyasha. "I see, well how about I come back to that when we've come to an understanding on things."

Hoku hated it when people go around his questions. "Understood"

Sesshomaru really wish he could tell Hoku's expression but he was so evasive. He knew he made a mistake by not telling Hoku what happened but there were to be put into perspective before he can open up about the mating situation between Inuyasha and him. "I was never this relax with Inuyasha as you are with Chuchi"

"I know, father said it was mainly because you hated that he was born"

"True but I had other reasons"

"I'm sure you did but they don't really matter to me"

"I thought so" Sesshomaru had expected the alternation on Hoku' attitude.

"Well not that this hasn't been lovely" Hoku said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I must really bid you a good night, sir"

Sesshomaru's demon wanted to come out and rip the kids head off but then he'd have to face Inuyasha's demon and that demon will be Sesshomaru's personal poltergeist. "You are allowed to call me father if you want."

. "I see, well how about I call you father when we've come to an understanding on things."

Sesshomaru's feelings were hurt to have his words thrown back in his face in such a manner but he will not give Hoku the satisfaction of seeing how much those words hurt him.

Hoku smile before he walked back to the eastern wing.

"**_I think you're too late on that pal, this kid is smart. He already saw how much those words have hurt you." Sesshomaru's demon laugh_**

"Shut up" Sesshomaru said before he left to go back to his room that he regretted getting out of.

**Meeting Rin**

Sesshomaru walked toward the front gate to go meet Rin, she was back from visiting his mom. He hated that his mom wanted to spend time with Rin because he missed her too much. Somehow the little human had managed to warm her way into his heart. It will do him good to have at least one person in this house that doesn't hate his guts or scared of him.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said knowing that he was hiding behind one of the big curtains.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I beg you not to make me go out there, please my Lord"

"Jaken, there are work that still need to be done in my office" he said cutting the little imp a break.

"Thank you milord" Jaken said running in the opposite direction, far away from the little human that always make his life a living hell.

"Daddy!" the little came running through the gate into and into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Rin, I've missed you"

"I've miss you too, daddy" she said laughing while he twirl her in the air. He walked inside with her while she was talking about all the things grandma did with her.

Hoku stared out his window for a long while watching the scene. He turned around and saw that he wasn't alone. Chuchi had tears running down her cheeks but she wasn't making any noise. Hoku went to grab her but she backed away and they all gasped.

"Chuchi, are you okay honey" Iza said bending down a bit to reach her level; she was still a bit short for her years.

"I'm fine, a human girl gets all the affection and we get nothing for one hundred and eighty years, not even a fucking phone call" she said wiping her tears but they just keep falling.

"It's insulting that's what it is" Yashu said with hate dripping from her voice.

"I really don't care what he does with his affection but I'm wondering why we had to be here to watch him give it away to a human girl" Joku said surprising everyone again.

"This house is a constant reminder of what we never had, can he not see how miserable we are" Izayoi said, there was a knock on the door and Chuchi went to open it.

"Yes, we're coming down" she said and the messenger look rattled for a moment then nodded his head.

"I say we go down there and meet the perfect little angel" she said with mischief in her eyes.

"I'm afraid of her all of the sudden" Baku said following her out. "She got father's look when he's angry, and we all know what happen when father's angry"

"It'll be fine, please take the seat next to her Iza" Hoku said knowing that it's going to be a disaster. They arrived in the living room where Sesshomaru was and Rin was sitting on his lap.

"You summoned us, your highness" Yashu said and Baku snickered while Hoku just close his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, I want you guys to meet someone" Sesshomaru said ignoring the smart remark because he knows he has to get used to it. They all sat down in on couch and Chuchi sat down on Yashu's lap.

"Hi, I'm Rin" Rin said with a big smile on her face.

They all look at her as if she was nothing new, just an ordinary human girl. Sesshomaru got up and took over. "Rin, these are mine and Inuyasha's children: Hoku, Joku, Baku, Izayoi, Yashu and Chuchi"

"It's really nice to meet you, daddy told me about Inuyasha" Rin said trying again from a different approach. They all continue staring without making a move. It was perfectly okay for them not to say anything as long as they weren't being rude and disrespectful of the guest.

Rin look at Sesshomaru and could see there was a trace of anger in his face. "I was away on vacation with grandma, so that's why I wasn't here to welcome you guys properly"

Again she got nothing out of them. Sesshomaru got up and went to the window trying to calm down his nerves because that's exactly the reaction the kids wants form him, they were getting on his last nerve.

"I was about to go play in the garden you guys want to come and join me?" Rin said trying one last time. Sesshomaru turned around this time and showed his discomfort to them but they really didn't care.

"I have a book to finish" Hoku said

"I have to head over to the healer, he promised he'd help me with my studies" Iza said

"I don't want to" Joku said

"I'm allergic to flowers, their smell is too strong for my sensitive nose" Baku said

"Cook is teaching me how to make cury" Yashu said

"I don't like you" Chuchi said which shocked everyone. Sesshomaru stared at her and she stared back challenging him to say something to her.

"Is it because I'm human?" Rin said in the verge of crying.

"May we be excuse?" Chuchi said in her Inuyasha tone

"Yes, you may but don't you think it's impolite to leave someone behind without any sort of explanation to why you don't like her.

"Well, I learned from the best" She said looking at Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

She marched out of there and the rest followed her.

"Rin, don't cry, I don't think you're the problem here, that was for my benefit." Sesshomaru said picking Rin up and head for the garden.


	5. Everything Out on the Open

**Everything out on the Open**

Inuyasha hated how empty his house was. The kids were the only reason he woke up in the morning and the insensitive bastard took them away from him. For one hundred and eighty years he's been raising them on his own, but when Sesshomaru needs them, he knows where to find them. Inuyasha made a small breakfast and went to sit under the oak tree in his backyard.

One hundred and eighty years ago

"_Sesshomaru, you in here" I yelled, waking door to door until I reached his office. I saw him sitting behind his big desk. He looked up at me and lowered the scroll he was looking at. "Let me guess you fucked me and then leave to come do your work"_

"_I forgot I mated a bed hugger" he said smiling._

"_You weren't in bed at all" Inuyasha said kind of embarrassed that he sounded like a wounded kid. _

"_I'm sorry puppy; I just have a lot of work"_

"_It's our honey moon sessh; do you really have to work? And it's the last day Sesshomaru I was hoping we could do something that doesn't involve the bed" Inuyasha said, he walked up Sesshomaru's open arm. They inhaled each other and hugged for a while._

"_Where else have you been Inuyasha? "Sesshomaru said disturbed by the smell on his mate._

"_Excuse me, I just woke up"_

"_You smell of…" he stopped talking and inhaled again. "It can't be, it's too soon, I was really careful"_

"_What are you freaking out about now?"_

"_Do you not smell it?"_

"_Smell what, I only smell you"_

"_No, this cannot be happening to me, we are merely 3 weeks mated"_

"_Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"_

"_You're carrying my pups" Sesshomaru said sitting down._

"_Is that a bad thing? We talked about having pups Sessh"_

"_In eighty or seventy years Inuyasha, I just started to gain control of the east and the west still has problem with us being mated, my time is going preoccupied with work, I can barely find time to spend with my mate"_

"_But these are our pups Sesshomaru surely you would not put your work above your family"_

"_What choice do I have Inuyasha?"_

"_There shouldn't be any other options Sesshomaru, you said that family would always come first when you were courting me, you said you would take care of me no matter what"_

"_I know I did but can you not see what's going on here Inuyasha? The elders doesn't care and they won't stand for it, I have to put my work first"_

"_Let me guess what you're saying, when or if I have these pups were always going to be second to your work"_

"_That's the way it has to be Inuyasha, there's nothing I can do, the choice isn't mine to make"_

"_You can stand up and be the man I mated, you can fight for us Sesshomaru, there's nothing you can because you've already given up" Inuyasha said walking out of the room that was turned into an office for Sesshomaru._

_Inuyasha spent the remaining time in the garden, or in another room. When it was time to leave the island, they head to the west and Inuyasha asked Miroku the butler to prepare another room for him. Inuyasha did three months without speaking or having physical contact with Sesshomaru which was very risky for the pups but the healer told him that as long as he and Sesshomaru aren't separated there's nothing to fear but if by any chance they were separated Inuyasha wouldn't be allowed to stay near Sesshomaru. _

_One month later Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha that he wouldn't be able to stay in the palace._

"_Excuse me"_

"_You have to leave" Sesshomaru said turning around to face Inuyasha._

"_In case you haven't notice I'm three months pregnant with your pups Sesshomaru, and where am I supposed to go?" Inuyasha said in a small voice_

"_I've made arrangements for you to stay on the island we spent…"_

"_I knew us being mated wasn't approved by the elders because I'm a hanyou, but this house is where I grew up, don't ask me to leave because you'll be taking everything from me"_

"_Inuyasha, the elders have spoken and it's time for you to leave" Sesshomaru said, he turned around and sat at his desk. "Pack your bags, the car will be here in the morning"_

_Inuyasha walked out without another word._

Present time

Inuyasha gets up from the floor and wipes his tears away. Bankotsu is coming over today and he insisted that I make white rice with curry, if only he knew how long it takes to make that stuff but for some reason Inuyasha can't say no, it will take him about two hours for the curry to be the way he wanted it. He sets up everything in the kitchen and goes back to sit under the tree again where his thoughts drifted back to the past.

Back to the Past

_When the car was far away from the mansion, he stopped it and got out. He gave the driver specific instructions to go to the island and informed them that he wasn't coming. _

_Fortunately for him he stopped in a town, he got to the nearest hotel and got a room, it's a good thing they weren't in the feudal era anymore because he can't imagine them not giving him a room because he was a demon or half-demon. His belly was showing a little but he wasn't at a point where he couldn't do physical labor, when Sesshomaru told him to pack, he only packed one small overnight bag. He left everything behind. He grabbed his bag and head to his room. Once everything settled for the night, he needed to get some fresh air and to see what kind of town this was. Inuyasha reach a bridge overlooking a nice little park, he stared at it for a minute thinking how he would love to raise his kids here._

"_Hello" Someone said next to him_

"_Hi" Inuyasha said back without lifting his head._

"_I'm koga, are you new in town?"_

"_I could be but I could also be passing by"_

"_You seem unhappy and uncertain" Koga said trying a different approached_

"_I just lost my home and I have no job and I'm carrying six pups, I think I'm way beyond unhappy" Inuyasha said with tears falling down his face._

"_I'm sorry to hear that" Koga said, he looked at Inuyasha again._

"_Do you know where you are?"_

"_Not really" Inuyasha said finally looking at the beautiful stranger. _

"_This town is called Shikon No Tama, well it's more like a suburb than a town but I grew up here, I could help you settled in" _

"_Why would you help me? I'm a stranger to you"_

"_Because I have a wife and babies on the way, I can't imagine what it would be like if she was alone in the world"_

"_Thank you but no thanks, I can manage on my own" Inuyasha said, he turned his head around. "I have a degree in management, do you think I can find job in this town"_

"_Yeah, here's my card, if you change your mind give me a call" Koga said _

"_Can you tell me where the nearest library is?"_

"_I can take you" Koga said Inuyasha followed Koga and just like that he found a friend who can help him settle in._

Nine months later

_Inuyasha walked in the hospital and signed in, the nurses loved touching his ears, it irritated him sometimes but he knows they can't help it. _

"_Mr. Inuyasha" one of the nursed called._

_Inuyasha hated the title but he knew that it comes with the job. In six months he managed to make executive manager at Higurashi Shipping Industry, his job is to handle customers and occasionally travel with the shipments. He hated traveling but the jobs put food on his table and paid for the house he lived in. He could never imagined that a two hundreds and ten years old half-demon could ever make it where he was today but now he can stand on his own and the most important thing is that he can take care of his pups. _

_Inuyasha got up and head for the door that was waiting for him, his stomach is huge now and he can barely fit into anything anymore. Inuyasha left the hospital that day with a good mood. He thinks about Sesshomaru but it not as much as before but the pain is still there to remind him. His boss talked him into working at home, so he has more time in his hands. That's when he met his next door neighbor, a four hundred years old demon name Bankotsu. They became fast friends and at times it seems more than just friends but they never went anyway pass kissing because Inuyasha's demon wouldn't allow it and the amazing thing about Bankotsu is that he understood._

**Unexpected Visitor**

Inuyasha was sitting in his office missing his kids like crazy. Usually the kids would be running through his building, giving the security guard a hard time. Inuyasha hated how empty the days feel now. He finished work early and headed home.

Tonight he was really alone. Bankotsu was on a date tonight, Inuyasha was a little bit jealous but he understood why Bankotsu is doing it. You can't ask a guy to wait for you on a slight chance that you might get over your ex. Inuyasha didn't notice Sesshomaru until after he had gotten out of his car.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise" Inuyasha said

"Hello, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said getting down from the tree

"What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Couldn't this have waited till tomorrow, you're coming with the kids right?"

"Yes, but this is important" Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha could see how tired he was. After the door was open Sesshomaru set in the house and waited for Inuyasha. Inuyasha drops everything on the cough and turns to Sesshomaru.

"What's so important that it couldn't have waited for tomorrow?" Inuyasha said honestly hoping that Sesshomaru would leave because he was in no condition to handle him right now.

"The kids hate me, they obey me but there's no bonding" Sesshomaru said letting his guard down, for some reason when he's around Inuyasha he feels safe.

"What did you expect Sesshomaru? That you would take them from the only home that they've ever known and brought them to a strange place and expect them to be comfortable there?"

Sesshomaru stares at Inuyasha for a long while.

"I came because I need your help, not to be criticize for what I've done"

"You didn't come here for help" Inuyasha got up and walked to him. "You came here for sympathy, you came here hoping that I felt sorry for you and I'd reconsider coming to live with you, at least have the decency to not manipulate me, or think that I'm an idiot"

"Excuse me"

"Remember Sesshomaru, I used to be married to you, I know you from top to bottom" Inuyasha said moving toward him with every word he says. "You came here for you, you don't care about the kids, you only care about looking good to the elders, let me guess they saw the kids and loved them but they also saw that you have no control over them, how you can't manipulate them into doing anything you wanted" Inuyasha moved back

"But this time you can't blame me, none of your counsels can because I told the kids about you and they formed their own opinions of you, why did you take them from me Sesshomaru? My only reason to live"

Sesshomaru was steaming. "How dare you put those kids above me? I used to be your only reason to live"

"Whose fault is it that you no longer are?" Inuyasha said in a small voice

"I had no choice, you were there you saw what I had to do to keep the kingdom from crumbling down on me" he yelled

"You chose your kingdom over us Sesshomaru, I asked you what was more important and it was obvious that it wasn't me and now you come up in here acting like you were the victim. Have you ever ask yourself how I had the pups? Have you ever wondered how I came to be who I am today? Do you even think about how hard it must have been raising six pups on my own? But no, all you fucking care about is how you look to your fucking counsels, you want to know what I think? The fact that the most feared demon is afraid of a bunch of old ass demons is pathetic to me"

"Be careful, you know who you are speaking to"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru, after all these years I still wonder how I never come to hate your guts" Inuyasha said standing in the corner. "I realized it today, I couldn't hate you because you gave me six amazing pups and no matter what you did to me you still the reason why I'm able to call myself a father, so whatever questions you have for me, the answer is no"

"I haven't even ask them yet"

"You want me to come live with you so I can help with the kids, my answer is no, you want me back in your life after the elders told you that you need to mate again and your demon isn't allowing you to mate anybody else but me, my answer is no, you want to know how to make the kids trust you, well how about you try talking to them instead of talking at them"

"How did you know about my demon?"

"Honestly, I'd think you were doing it on purpose if I didn't know you any better, I know about your demon just like I know about you, I took the time to get to know you Sesshomaru, I cared about you"

"**_Cared Inuyasha, why don't you anymore" _**Sesshomaru's demon asks very quietly, Inuyasha turned around and saw that it was him not Sesshomaru.

"Hey demon, miss me huh"

"You have no idea, I tried to tell him to go after you after you left, I told him that you were more important" the demon reaches out his hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's demon went willingly and took his hand.

"I know you did demon but we both know what Sesshomaru wants he gets and he wanted to get rid of me" Inuyasha said smiling softly. "And I was one of the things he didn't want, so I had to go"

"I'm so sorry, I miss you so much but it's out of our hands demon, so please don't make it hard for me than it already is, he took my love, he took my home, he took my life, he took my kids, please leave me with my sanity." Inuyasha said knowing that the demon had retreated and now it was Sesshomaru staring at him.

"I threw you away" he said more of a statement than a question.

"Please, let's not get into that right now, all I wanted was a quiet life with my kids away from your influence but you just couldn't leave us alone, you had to come once again and destroy everything I have but this time it hurts more because I build it on my own and you came in one day and blew it all away and now you have the audacity to ask for my help, well I got one thing to say; do all of us a favor and go screw yourself."

"I see you've got your colorful mind back, I came here for me like you said Inuyasha and I was wrong for it but I do love the kids, every day they remind me of you, in contrary to what you believe Inuyasha I love these kids and their mother" he said smiling his rare smiles. "You cursed at me, you've yelled at me but there's one thing you haven't done, tell me you don't love and I'll leave you alone"

"When are you leaving?" Inuyasha said moving around the room.

"When I get a straight answer out of you" Sesshomaru said smirking knowing that Inuyasha was evading the question.

"Look, don't think you've got me all figured out, I'm over the idea of being with you, you and I were together once and it was nice Sesshomaru but I'm older now and I'm over the idea of what it could be like to be with you again. When dog demons love, it's forever, I'll always love you Sesshomaru but I can never see myself being with you again"

"I see and that decision is final"

"You threw me out in the streets in a heartbeat when I wasn't of any need to you, you showed me that I wasn't as important to you as I thought was, and I know Sesshomaru when the time comes to do again you'd do it with your eyes close, so yes my decision is final"

"Not even if I admit that I was wrong?"

"Are you admitting that throwing me out in the streets while I was pregnant with your pups was wrong?"

"No, I had no choice at the time" he said proudly

"That's what I thought, well have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow with my kids"

"Our kids Inuyasha"

"Just keep telling yourself that, you might actually believe it one day" Inuyasha said laughing at the look on Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha closed the door behind Sesshomaru and head for his room.

Sesshomaru got in his car thinking that Inuyasha will come around.

"**_No, he won't; you're a dumbass, and he won't come back until you realized what you did and say that it was wrong"_**

"But I wasn't wrong"

"**_Inuyasha is a strong creature, he survived on his own after being left alone in the world, after being betrayed by the person he loves the most and after all that he stills loves you and you can't even see that you were wrong"_**

"I wasn't wrong"

"**_Yeah and you think you can get Inuyasha back with that kind of mentality, good luck asshole"_**


	6. Chuchi's Other Side

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR PATIENT WITH ME BUT THIS STORY IS MY FAVORITE THAT'S WHY I APPRECIATE YOUR GOOD REVIEWS AND THANK YOU FOR BEING HONEST, NO MATTER WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY IT, I WON'T BE MADE I'LL ACCEPT IT AND IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO SAY SOMETHING NEGATIVE, I WELCOME IT. THANK YOU. PLZ REVIEW**

•••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chuchi's Other Side**

"Are you all ready to head to your father's" Sesshomaru said to the kids, they each had a bag under their arms except Chuchi, Hoku was holding her bag.

"More than you will ever know" Chuchi said and walked out before them.

"Okay, daddy I'm ready" Rin bounced in the room before Chuchi had a chance to get out of the room.

"Ready for what" Chuchi said watching Sesshomaru and hoping that he could read her discomfort about Rin going with them.

"Rin will be leaving with us"

"For what purpose"

"I wanted to meet Inuyasha-Sama" Rin said smiling and choosing not to let Chuchi get to her.

"And you're darling father couldn't say no, my, my, how wonderful it is to have such a loving father figure around"

"Chuchi–,"

"We're leaving guys" she said and the other followed, Sesshomaru stood there stunned by her outward dislike of Rin and him.

"Still, think it's for your benefit only daddy" Rin said getting in the limo and sitting far away from Chuchi. Sesshomaru got in the car and look at Chuchi pretending that she was anywhere but here.

"So what's Inuyasha-Sama like?" Rin said trying to get the conversation started, Sesshomaru stared Chuchi but she made no indication to what Rin said, as if she wasn't there.

"You'd think she'd be able to take a hint, Chuchi is about as subtle as a gun" Yoku said getting tired of hearing her voice. Rin stayed quiet for the rest of the whole ride and Sesshomaru never moved his eyes from Chuchi's face.

Inuyasha's House

The car pull up in the driveway and the chauffeur came out and open the door for them, Sesshomaru got out and waited for them to get out, and Hoku pulls out his key and opens the door.

"Oh, it's so good to be home" he whispered but they all heard him.

"Amen, I'm glad we out of that awful place, even if it's for a day" Yashu said

"One day isn't enough, when I see daddy, the first thing I'm going to do is give him a big huge hug and never let go" Iza said

"Well, I think that can be arranged" Inuyasha said coming out of the kitchen with an "I love daddy" apron on. Iza was the first to go to Inuyasha's open arms. She mumbles something and he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I miss you daddy, so much" she said kissing him everywhere on the face.

"Likewise, sweetheart" and let go of her.

"Hi, dad" Yashu said

"Hi dad, really Yashu, was I the only one doing all the missing?" Inuyasha said and catch her as she jumps into his arms.

"Now, that's more like it" and the others follows except Chuchi.

"Did I miss something? I thought I had six pups" he looks over to Hoku, but he bowed his head. Inuyasha got down on the floor in front of her, he sniffed and smelled the tears and walked over to Sesshomaru. "I will be your worst enemy if something happen to my kids"

"It wasn't daddy's fault" Rin said and Inuyasha jumped back, and looked over Rin and lift his head up and look at Sesshomaru.

"Who's is this?"

"I'm Rin, and Sesshomaru is my daddy, I've heard a lot about you and I wanted to meet you and he said I could"

"Really, did he now? How nice of him to allow you"

"I was under the impression that he hated humans" Bankotsu said coming down the stairs and all the kids went to him to say hi, they turn around and look at Inuyasha and he nodded. They hug Bankotsu like he was their biological father. "Hey pups, your mommy here been cleaning, cooking, and going on and on about you guys for days" they all laugh as Inuyasha got redder.

"You have a human daughter" Inuyasha said

"Yes, I do"

"That simple huh"

"Inuyasha, can we not discuss this now"

Inuyasha smile weakly and sat down in front of Chuchi. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't know or else I would have done anything and my power to prevent this hurt you're feeling" Chuchi jumps into her father's arm and squeezes him really hard.

"It's okay, as if I'd let a hypocrite like him get to me and besides I'm not hurt I just don't see why we have to move away from the one person we love" she said lifting her head and head upstairs.

Everyone was shock.

"She's hurting, but doesn't know why" Bankotsu said, Inuyasha walks to him and smile and mention his head toward the stairs.

Ban smiles and nodded. "I'm on it, but you owe me"

"I'll make it up to you tonight" Inuyasha said knowing that this was a challenge for Ban; Chuchi is scary when she's like this

Bankotsu smiles. "You'd better"

"My daddy doesn't hate humans" Rin said

"What exactly have you told her?" Inuyasha ask

"Inuyasha"

"I was only half human and you made my life a living hell, she's human and she gets to live with you, I was your freaking brother, yes I wasn't your full brother but we were blood related and she's not yet she gets it all; yeah Chuchi was right you are a hypocrite" Inuyasha said moving to the kitchen leaving Sesshomaru and Rin in the living room.

"Daddy, are they telling the truth? Do you hate humans?"

"I used to hate humans when I was younger"

"Why did you hate humans?"

"It's very complicated; we will talk about this another time"

"Daddy, is what Inuyasha-Sama said true? Did you hate your brother because he was half human?"

"Yes"

"How come you never told me that?"

"How lovely, well hate to interrupt but my father wanted to see you in the backyard" Yashu said turning around and leaving them to follow. When Sesshomaru got to the backyard the picture that he saw made his heart clinch and his eyes watery. Chuchi was sitting on Bankotsu's Lap laughing because he was tickling her; Inuyasha had Iza on his lap and the rest of them were around them laughing and having a great time. There's food on the blanket, it was a nice cozy family and he felt like an outsider or like a bad guys coming in and break up this family.

"Well, don't be a stranger sit down and join us" Inuyasha and saw how Sesshomaru flinch to the word "us".

"Inuyasha-Sama, I was wondering if you would tell me the whole truth about what happened a long time ago" Rin said to Inuyasha knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell her.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha said

"Honestly, I don't know I just feel like I'm living a big lie"

"Well, to make a long story short, your daddy didn't like me because my mother was human and because our dad preferred my mother over his and because he loved her. I don't know if he told you but our dad died the day I was born and Sesshomaru felt that if I wasn't born he would still be alive today"

"I see, so my dad hated you because your mother was human which makes you a half human" Rin said turning around to see Sesshomaru's face. "Why did you save me Sesshomaru-Sama?"

Sesshomaru flinched. "Because you reminded me of Inuyasha, I was living in a house with demons and I hadn't heard from Inuyasha in a long time, I thought you were going to the island when I never get any report about you, I went there to see what had happened, they told me that you had left on your own the day I out you out and that you never made it to the island"

"You put out your own mate" Rin said with a scowl on her forehead.

"While he was pregnant" Chuchi said from Bankotsu's lap.

"Wow, what have you told her Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing about the past"

"I've heard enough" Rin said

"Well, let's eat because I'm starving, I miss your cooking dad" Iza said smiling.

"Don't let cook hear you, he'd be offended" Inuyasha said

"Do you love my daddy Inuyasha-Sama?"

"Please my name really don't need that, just call me Inuyasha" Inuyasha said getting up and getting extra plates because if Sesshomaru was eating he's going to need a plate for each food because he hated when his food touch. Inuyasha handed Sesshomaru three more plates and everybody looked at him wrong but when Sesshomaru divided his food they all understood. "Yes Rin I love Sesshomaru very much"

"Why aren't you guys together?"

"I didn't fit into his plan so he got rid of me, and now that it seems like there's place for me after all he wants me back, but it will be a cold day in hell before that happens" Inuyasha finishes with a smile.

"I understand" Rin said

"Good, then you can explain it to me" Sesshomaru said looking at Rin

"It means that he won't be with you just because it convenient for you, daddy; that's not how mating works. I may not know a lot about demons but I studied about mating for a whole semester so I know how it works, that's why grandma won't visit you"

"Did she say something to you?"

"She said that she knows what it feels like when your mate kick you out, lucky for her that her mate only fall in love with another woman but Inuyasha isn't lucky because his mate didn't want him, that's the reason she said she won't come over because she gave birth to a heartless bastard, and I'm quoting her"

Sesshomaru looks over where Inuyasha was sitting "Heartless, do you agree?"

"You're not heartless, I believed you loved me once but you love your kingdom more so you're not heatless"

"What you are is worst" Chuchi said and Sesshomaru visibly flinch

"It's getting late, it's time for us to leave" Sesshomaru said looking straight at Chuchi. "Say your goodbyes and let's head out"

"Already, wow time went by quickly, all of you needs to give me a big hug and kiss" Inuyasha said

They all say their goodbyes and head out the door with Inuyasha watching and Bankotsu standing there with him with and arm around his waist.

"That wasn't so bad, if this keep going like this, we can all get along"

"Yeah, if this keep going like this" Bankotsu said kissing Inuyasha's ear

"Hey, no fair, you're playing dirty, you know I can't resist you"

"That's the idea mommy" Ban said running up stairs with Inuyasha after him.

Sesshomaru watch the interaction between them before he turn his whole attention to the kids in the car.

"Daddy seems happy" Iza said

"It's because of Bankotsu, every day they spent together father is one step away from the painful past, it might be slow but it's getting there and I approve" Yashu said

"Yeah, me too" They rest said in unison except Hoku who was too busy staring at Sesshomaru.

"Hoku, don't you approve?" Chuchi said noticing that he wasn't paying attention.

"It would be good for dad but it's not what he needs" he said with a final tone knowing that they understood.

**The Day He Started Falling for His Little Brother Part: 1**

Sesshomaru walks to Chuchi's private room and knocks.

"You may enter, it is after all your house" Chuchi said sitting on the bed with the rest of the gang except Hoku who was in class for the moment. Chuchi got up and walks toward Sesshomaru nervously. It's never good for an Inu father to request to see their kids in the middle of the day and comes to their room; it's better to be summons.

"Chuchi, let's take a walk" Sesshomaru said with all his restraint.

"Do I have to?" the words were out before she could think about it.

Sesshomaru's back hand made a connection with her face and they all bowed their heads. "Let's get one thing straight, it is your right to dislike whomever you choose and it is also your right to be upfront about it but it is absolutely not your right to speak to me in such manner, last week we were at Inuyasha's house and it was fine but when you are in my house you will treat me with the outmost respect. You may or may not like it but I am your father and you will do what I tell you to, am I understood?"

"Yes sir" with bowed head

"Besides, asking you is just for common courtesy, I can do what I want" Sesshomaru said with a smirk but it was wiped off with Chuchi's next comment.

"Sure, like you haven't been throwing that in our faces every five seconds, don't pretend like you haven't been doing that the second we walked through your door. You want us to claim you as our father, maybe you should start acting like it instead of this stranger you are being. I know my place thank you very much and it is not here watching you, who by the way are supposed to be my father, giving your love away to a completely stranger that's not even blood related. You want respect; maybe you should start giving it out first"

"I have treated you guys with the outmost respect"

"Respect, don't make me laugh. it's insulting how you've been throwing that excuse for a daughter around like she's any family of ours, it's insulting watching our father give his love away to a complete human when he's supposed to be hating them, it's insulting the way you expect us to like her as if she's our blood" she yelled at him. "Why bring us here if you are just going to ignore us like we are nothing to you, I half expected it to be like this but this has gone out long enough, it's your duty to take us back to daddy if we're not bonding, and look around father, the only bonding that's happening in this house is between you and your pathetic human daughter"

Sesshomaru stood there for a minute and pointed to the door and Chuchi walked. While they were heading out Rin showed up.

"Oh, daddy you going on a walk, Can I come?"

"No, go back to your studies" Sesshomaru said with a final tone and watch as Chuchi walked pass him outside heading toward the garden.

He walked very slowly behind her, observing her behavior to see he could find the reason why she was so hostile toward Rin.

"Why so hostile toward Rin?"

"Simple, she's of no consequence to me"

"But she's my ward"

"Your point would be what, father?" even though she was saying it with disdain, he loved that she had said it.

"Why are you so hostile toward Rin?"

"Because she's not my family, I don't know her and I certainly don't plan on getting to know her because I honestly don't care"

"She's my daughter"

"And that makes her what?" she laughed, sitting at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree that was in the middle of the garden, who was overlooking the palace. "She's not my blood, she's not related to me by marriage, what? How is she being your daughter has anything to do with me? Just because you claimed her doesn't mean I have to be nice, or even talk to her for that matter"

"I see, and what about your hostility toward me?"

"What about it?" She asked looking at him sitting next to her.

"I, perhaps was wondering if maybe, there was a possibility you could help me with the others, of course yourself included"

"Help you how? The Great Sesshomaru is asking for his daughter's help" she laughed at him again.

"I don't appreciate being mock"

"There are a lot of things you don't appreciate I'm sure but what you need to understand is that we grew up with my dad and as we all know he loved mocking people especially the ones that don't appreciate it, and I'm sure you've figured that out already, I took that after him." She laughed again but this time it didn't bother Sesshomaru.

"But I know everyone think I'm this awful person, that I threw my mate away which I won't lie, I did but it may be hard to believe, I had my reasons" Chuchi stared at him for the longest time.

"Well, I have nowhere to go unless you want to go back to your precious daughter" she said

"I am with my precious daughter" Sesshomaru said no particular emotion.

"Right, well"

"I'm going to clear out my schedule and you may ask your brothers and sisters to join also" he started to get but she remain there. "Something wrong"

"Rin is going to be there"

"Do you not want her too?"

"Would you think badly of me if I didn't?"

"Not at all" Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sesshomaru headed over to the family wing but he encountered Rin on there.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"The kids' room"

"Oh, are they in trouble?"

"No, they are not"

"Oh, can I come?" she smiled brightly at him but he was in no mood to be manipulate by her smile this time. He figured how to resist her when she's like this.

"No you cannot"

"But daddy"

"No buts, you cannot come and that is final Rin, now go back to your studies that you've been neglecting"

"What is going on?"

"If I don't bond with them, by law I'm obligated to send them back to Inuyasha and I love them, and I want them here with me, this is my only shot to get them to see me for who I am and not the monster that they think I am"

"That still tells me nothing father"

"Chuchi doesn't want you there"

"And you agreed to that"

"What other choice do I have? She doesn't know you yet and she doesn't like that I prefer you over her"

"Do you father? If you truly did then I wouldn't be excluded from your little get together"

"Rin do not make this about you, she's my daughter as much as you are and whether you like it or not she's going to be around for a long time and your selfish attitude and manipulation needs to stop"

She gasped.

"You actually think that I'm that clueless, I know you, and I know what you've been doing, you know they are Inuyasha's children so they don't hide their feelings and you pretended to be nice so they come off as the bad ones, well that just might be the reason why Chuchi doesn't like you and until you learn to stop being selfish I can't help you" Sesshomaru said in an irritating voice. "Now go back to your studies and I will not repeat myself"


	7. CHUCHI AND RIN THROW DOWN

HI GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT I'M UPDATING THIS LATE, I THOUGHT I PUT UP THIS CHAPTER AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE UNTIL SOMEONE SENT ME A ERSONAL MESSAGE AND TOLD ME TO WRITE FASTER (THANK YOU). I'M FOCUSING IN SCHOOL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M SO CLOSE TO GRADUATE, I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOONER.

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING.

**Chuchi and Rin Throw down**

Sesshomaru watch Rin as she returns to her room, he can't help but feel responsible for her sad mood. I spoiled her and now that I have to share my love; she's jealous and can't understand that she's not the only one in my life anymore. I can't be bothered with trivial things like that. I made my way to Rin's room and she was buried in her book. She looked up at me.

"Are you here to yell at me some more?"

"What's wrong darling?

"I can't believe you would push me aside once something better comes along"

"I'm not pushing you aside, I have other responsibilities and duties to my children, if I don't bond with them, and I have to send them back"

"But you still have me"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we don't need them"

"Actually we do, if I can't bond with them then I'm going to have to send them back to Inuyasha and the elders will take over"

"So, this is just business"

"So that conversation we had in the garden was only because you were trying to save your precious kingdom?" Chuchi said standing on the doorway.

"Do you know how to knock?" Rin Yelled at her but she slap a hand over her mouth when she realized she had said that out loud and with contemp.

"Finally we get to see your true colors" Chuchi said advancing forward.

"You weren't invited in here, and this is my room" Rin said backing away, she lift her head to Sesshomaru and he stared back with no emotions. She turned her head and saw the rest of them standing next to Sesshomaru trying to get Chuchi to calm down.

"Whose kingdom is this?"

"My daddy's" Rin spat out

"Oh, what makes him your daddy?" Chuchi laughed while staring down at Rin. "The fact that he saved your life; on the other hand he mated my dad, fathered me and my brothers and sisters on their honeymoon, which makes us what? Huh Rin, put your fancy education to work"

"Oh really, you forgot a tansy tiny detail, your dad isn't here anymore, he was thrown out" Rin said as if Chuchi had forgotten and Sesshomaru saw the hurt in Chuchi's eyes but just like Inuyasha she went in with an even better answer.

"Guess what sweetie, I'm here and so are my siblings, and my dad isn't here by choice, I'm going to take my rightful place as my daddy's girl and you are going to be just what you are, his ward that he saved while he was searching for my dad" she laughed at the look of horror in Rin's face. "Aww, did I call the cops on your little family party? Let me guess, you thought you could persuade him to focus on you and then once he ran out of time he would have no choice but to send us back"

The look of surprise on Rin's face told Chuchi and everyone all they needed to know.

"You think you have me all figured out?"

"It's not hard to anticipate your moves because you're desperate and jealous, therefore you're sloppy, I'm here to stay and you will no longer get in my way or not even my father can stop me from making your life a living hell. No one mess with my family and live to tell about it"

Rin scoffs.

"Am I understood?"

Rin just nodded.

"I didn't get that"

"I will no longer get in the way of your family reunion" Rin ran out crying.

"Now look what you've done" Iza said to Chuchi and Chuchi turned around and started at the garden.

"No one goes after her" Chichi said

"She's crying"

"She's faking" Sesshomaru and Hoku said together. Sesshomaru watch Hoku walked over to Chuchi's side and put his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay"

"I don't know any more Kuku"

"You were smart enough to figure out her plans"

"She was getting sloppy, but dad was right, this isn't us, we are small town demons, we belong with dad and Bankotsu"

Sesshomaru stiffed

"Bankotsu is a great guy, the most amazing demon, but he's not what dad needs"

"But it's not for us to decide" Chuchi said turning around in Hoku's arms. "What am I supposed to do Kuku, forgive and forget that the last one hundred and eighty years didn't happen?"

"No, we're supposed to be polite and help each other get through this"

"What if what we end up with isn't what I wanted?"

"Then work hard to make what you want happen"

"Will you help me?"

"You don't have to ask" Hoku lift her in his arms and she cuddles is neck and he giggles.

"They've always had a connection, ever since we were born, their bond is unbreakable" Iza said smiling. Sesshomaru walked over to them and Chuchi lifted her head and hold out her arms to Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to take her from Hoku but Hoku's eyes told Sesshomaru all he need to know.

**Sesshomaru's True Feelings;**

**The Day He Started Falling for His Little Brother Part: 2**

He took them to Chuchi's room and put her on the bed. He sat at the end of the bed and got comfortable. "I and Inuyasha had that bond but when I realized what it was I was ashamed of myself because I had this idea in my head that demons were superior to Hanyou" Hoku moved around and stood by the door, Sesshomaru watch how he was staring at Chuchi and remembered how he was with Inuyasha.

"I wasn't allowed to be near Inuyasha when he was a baby because my father truly believed I would harm him because he knew I hated humans to my very core. When father died I had more reasons to hate his last offspring. Inuyasha's mother moved out on her own, granted that I didn't stop her and if I talked to her I believed she would have stayed but I didn't want them here. When Izayoi died I went to look for Inuyasha, he may not have been my favorite person but he was my brother"

"Is that when you took him in?" Chuchi asked and Sesshomaru turned around, somehow he felt like she's the one he needed to prove himself to. She had a way of making him feel certain emotions he was not aware that he had.

"Unfortunately no" I said moving to touch her small little feet but I heard a growl behind me and I stopped in midair. I turned and the look on Hoku's face made me regret ever turning around. "That wasn't the day I took him, actually that was just another humiliating day." I got up from the bed and went to the window and turned my back to them. "I found him wondering in the now known as the Inuyasha forest, he was very little as the time in demon years, I knew he had no one to turn to but back then I had thought that he got what he deserved. He wasn't supposed to be born so it wasn't my responsibility to take care of him and who was I to intervene with faith. I came upon him near a hot spring; he was cleaning some of the wounds that he had gotten from the humans throwing sharp objects at him. He looked at me and I looked back with pure hatred, he had gotten used to the humans looking at him in such manner so it didn't really bother him."

_Flashback _

"_If you're here to hurt me, get it over with" Inuyasha said not lifting his head _

"_Watch how you address your elders' filthy hanyou"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, so today is name calling, go ahead it's nothing I haven't heard before"_

"_Who hurt you?"_

"_The Humans"_

"_Why"_

"_Because I am what I am"_

"_Maybe I should put you out of your misery"_

"_Be my guess" I saw that he was too nonchalant about dying, that was the only thing that stopped me from taking his pathetic life. "Tell me something Hanyou, why should you be allowed to live?"_

"_Piss of okay, I had a hard fucking day and if you're going to do something do it already, I'm tired of all this shit, do something or leave me the hell alone"_

End of Flashback

"Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, did you get any satisfaction from that?" everybody look toward the door where the voice was coming from. There in all her glory stood Sesshomaru's mother.

"Mother" Sesshomaru said moving toward her but was stop by a glare and then she smiled when she saw Chuchi sitting on the bed.

"Oh, what joy Inuyasha brings to a mother's heart"

"Yeah, you should have adopted him"

"You kicked him out before I had the chance" she said with venom.

"I like her" Yashu said. Sesshomaru turned to scold her for speaking without being spoken to in the presence of his mother because she hated being interrupted.

"Oh, and you darling remind me of my younger self, no regards for elders" she said moving forward and stopped when she saw Baku; she ran to him and touch his ears and sighed. "How I miss Inuyasha, when's his next visit?"

"Tomorrow"

"Have a room ready for me"

"Sure mother you can stay at my house" Sesshomaru rarely uses sarcasm; he reserves it for his mother.

"Inuyasha would never talk back to me"

"Why not mate him" Sesshomaru mumbled

"As soon as he's clear from the mark, I will"

"Is that actually possible?" Yashu asked

"No my darling it's not but I would in a heartbeat"

"Why" Chuchi asked

"Because my sweet little darling, I love him"

"At least one of you does" Joku said

"You talk" Sesshomaru's mother said while turning around to look at Joku

"Yes, milady, I've been known to do that sometimes"

"Oh you're a charmer"

"It's easy to when the lady in question is worth it"

"Oh, how you've made my day"

"I aim to please"

"I'm going to make arrangements for your room mother, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Yes I mind, I want to talk to my grandkids"

"Mother"

"Sesshomaru darling leave mother be and go make arrangements like a good dog and come back when it's done because I will be here learning more about my grandkids" her voice was sweet but stern which indicated that she was done with the subject. Sesshomaru turned to leave with a scary look in his eyes that warned everyone to stay out of his way.

"Now, tell me, how's my darling Hanyou?"

"I thought you hated humans?" Iza said in a sweet honey voice, Lady Taisho turned around and found her by the window.

"Oh my sweet Izayoi"

"How do you know our names?"

"Surely you don't think I'd let Inuyasha out on his own"

"We never met you before"

"I was there darling I just never made my presence known mostly because Inuyasha would never allowed me to help so I helped from afar"

"How"

"Whatever I could, whatever was in my power to do?"

"Does father knows?"

"I doubt because I'm careful not to hurt his pride, it was the only thing he had besides you precious darlings" She moved over to Iza and took her face in her hands. "You remind me so much of her, her spirit, her sweet honey voice"

"You knew her?"

"Yeah, at first it was hard for me to let go but when I realized she was what my late husband wanted I had to step aside and let him be happy with his choice"

"Was he?"  
"Oh yes, he was very happy indeed but with great beauty comes great pain, you are never free to love who your heart desire"

"What happened to her? Why was she left alone after our grandfather died?"

"She was grieving and Sesshomaru was too stubborn mostly my fault but he was too far gone and he didn't accept that she wouldn't let him go and move on so he gave her a choice whether to move on or get out. She didn't want to fight with him because she was still weak from everything that happened that night. She went to sleep one night and never wake up and when I went for Inuyasha, the villagers had already kicked him out and he was forever lost in the forest. I searched for him but my nose is too sensitive, I was going through my annual cycle and I couldn't go in the forest because the smells were too overwhelming. I begged Sesshomaru to go find him and when he did, it was too late and he had already hated the little boy for being born, he didn't try to help when he found him and wouldn't tell me the location"

"How does father forgives all that?"

"Simple darling, he has a Gold Heart"

"What?"

"It's known in few Demons, every family has one, it's either a demon or a half demon, and the gods blessed the demons families after they help win the battle against evil. 3000 years ago there was battle between the gods and the devils and the demons helped the gods instead of the devil because the devils wanted to get rid of demons. The demons fought with the gods and won and the gods rewarded them by blessing their families with one child that is born with a gold heart which signifies that, the child is blessed but the gods, it would overcome any obstacles. At the time we didn't know it was Inuyasha, who had the Gold Heart, we thought we didn't have one in the Inu family but when he gave birth I saw it."

"You saw it?"

"Yes, he was glowing throughout the whole time, he was glowing and I knew he had the Gold Heart"

"Does Lord Sesshomaru knows"

"Yes"

"Does father knows"

"Yes, he said he knew when his mother died"

"What does one with Gold Heart do?"

"Hoku, finally, I thought I was going to hit you to get you to talk" she smiles and moved to his side and stares at what he was staring. It was Chuchi's sleeping form on the bed.

"Already"

"Every sense I was born"

"When did you find out?"

"When she almost died in my arms"

"If only Sesshomaru was more open at your age"

"Nothing like that is ever going to happen to her"

"I know"

"Which one of us has the Gold Heart?" Hoku asked, he gets curious every now and then, it's been know happen.

"I don't know yet but I know someone who does"

"Father" they all said together.


	8. Inuyasha's Extreme Punishment

**thanks for reading my story guys, I love all the reviews and plz continue.**

**Sesshomaru's Silence and Inuyasha's Extreme Punishment**

If I have to sit here and listen to her talk about my mate as if I was not there, I will surely kill someone. My mother doesn't know the meaning of being subtle. Even at the dinner table where it's usually quiet it's not. She took over my castle and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it. The children are laughing and talking which is not a bad thing but it hurts that I couldn't do that.

"Tell me all that's been going on" I heard her say and Rin was going to say something but I saw Chuchi's face and she closed her mouth. I realized that I had to say something but I didn't want mother to know that I could handle the children.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing" everybody said

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this?"

"See mother, the children don't really get along" I knew she would have my head if I lied to her, and I like where my head is.

"And the reason is?"

"I'm not quite sure but I will handle it as soon as Inuyasha gets here"

"Does daddy really have to know?" Iza asks

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Well, see the thing is" but she was cut off by Hoku "Never mind that is"

"Why shouldn't Inuyasha knows about this Hoku?"

"Something else is going on and I want to know now" mother said but no one volunteered

Jaken came in and announced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked in and my heart sink to my stomach. He left me in charge as the alpha of those children but I failed him. I smiled but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Hoku who had his eyes glued to his plate.

"Inuyasha darling come sit next to me"

"In a minute mother" he said still staring at Hoku

"Oh, this is not good" mother said

"Inuyasha, we're at the dinner table, you do remember the rules right" I said, he still staring at Hoku.

"What is the meaning of this?" mother asks

"That is precisely what I want to know" Inuyasha talked for the first time, I realized that only he could fix this, it wasn't my place to meddle and besides it would give me a chance to see him in action; I might learn a few things.

"I couldn't not control her, she would not listen to me, she was really angry father" Hoku offered an explanation, which from where I'm sitting only made Inuyasha angrier.

"Who's older here?"

"I am"

"Really from that excuse it sounded like Chuchi is the oldest"

"I didn't want to be the recipient of her anger"

"I don't want excuses, I want this to end"

"You weren't here, you drop us off with him and now you waltz in here acting as if you care" Chuchi said but I saw the horror in Hoku and the rest of the children face. This was going to be entertaining.

"Who exactly are you addressing?"

I saw her face harden and she moved in front of him. "You could have fought for us, but you didn't"

I saw that Inuyasha lift her by her throat and brought her close to her face. "Look again and tell me to whom you are talking like that"

"Inuyasha, put her down" I stood up but I realized it was a mistake as soon as I did it.

"This is between me and my children; you need to stay out of it" he said then turned his head over to Chuchi. "You need to stop acting like a child, I raised you better than this, if you ever in your life speak to me like this again, let's just say that Sesshomaru will be your only father, am I clear?"

She started crying. "Yes father"

"Go to your room and don't come down until I'm gone"

She was shocked but didn't move.

"Or I could throw you through that window" and she ran from the room. "All of you lineup"

There was a line in front of Inuyasha. "Hoku you are not allowed to speak to Chuchi for a month and if you disobeyed me we'll make it a year. Go to your room as well"

"Father" Hoku said on the verge of having a break down.

"If you by any chance wish to talk to her again, I suggest you go to your room for the rest of the evening" he walked out of the room.

"Joku, you will be joining Sesshomaru's meetings from now on and you will be participating" I smiled, I've been meaning to ask but I knew they would say no but Inuyasha knew that, how I don't know.

"Father, I don't like talking with demons"

"You want to go to his offshore meetings as well"

"No, that's too generous of you"

"I thought so, now off you go" he left with his head down

I saw the smile on Rin's face and I knew she talked to Inuyasha.

"Baku, the garden will be your studying place"

"Father, the flowers"

"You want me to change your unscented shampoo to scented"

"No, the garden is nice"

"Thought so" he ran out

"You will cease any form of contact with the healer for a month, am I understood Izayoi"

"You never call me by my name"

"You never disappointed me before"

"I tried to be against it"

"You didn't try enough" Inuyasha put his head down and she walked out of the room with her head down.

"Can I hug you before my punishment?" Yashu said

"No more cooking for a month"

"The kitchen is where I have fun; you can't do this to me"

"Watch me" he said in a final tone and she left.

Inuyasha turned to me and I was scared for the first time in my life. "I entrusted my children to you and when I come to visit I find chaos and they are being threaten in your house, control your ward or I will. One more week and if I come and there is no bonding I'm taking you to the counsel and I'm taking them back."

Inuyasha turned to Rin. "You threaten my children again, and not even Tenseiga can revive you" she ran out of the room.

"Don't you think you were hard on them?" mother asked Inuyasha

"Hello mother how are you?"

"I'm fine my child but the kids darling, how do you know they won't disobey you?"

"They are my children, they came from me, and I know them"

"So, Sesshomaru how is it that you can't control them?" mother asked me but I was still processing what just happened.

"He didn't want to pick sides"

"I pride myself on knowing what's best for my kids and staying here is not, so you have one week to bond with them and if that week past this palace is still a mess, I'm taking them with me and you will be the one who's visiting; if I let you."

"You'd take them away from me after I've learned to love them?"

"Watch me, four demons and 2 half demons are hard for you to control, maybe you're not cut out to be a father, it's not your thing"

"Inuyasha if you take this to court, I will crush you"

"Really you think the court will favor you over me, how you kicked me out while I was pregnant with your pups, how my alpha left me to fend for myself, how my alpha kicked me out of our home, how the kids father missed one hundred and eighty years of their lives because they didn't fit into his plans, how you are incapable of bonding with them because you don't take the time to; the list goes on and on. My question to you Sesshomaru is, are you still confident that the court will favor you?" Inuyasha said looking straight at Sesshomaru's shock face.

"There's the puppy I know and love" mother said

"One week" Sesshomaru repeated

"Glad we have an understanding"

"Now come sit and tell me about Bankotsu" mother pulled Inuyasha on the chair next to her, cook came out and offered to bring Inuyasha food but just like before he refused, and just like before I got a glare from cook.

"He's fine; we're waiting for the mark to disappear"

"I never thought that this would happen in the Inu family, and how are you dealing with it?"

"It's easier than it used to be, but now that the mark is going away, it's bringing unwanted memories back and it's hard to relive it again"

"But once the mark is gone you are free to do as you please"

"Yes I am"

"I have to ask darling, would you ever take my son back."  
"Not even if father wakes up and ordered me to do it"

"I see, well that's that, I'm really happy for you and Bankotsu"

"Thanks mother, you know maybe next time you can come inside instead of staying in the forest, I can sense you mother"

"I didn't want pry into your life; I'd hate it if you have rejected me"

"That will never happen, you're my mother too, and you are welcome in my house anytime"

"Now that's what a mother wants to hear from his son" she said directing that comment at Sesshomaru.

"Maybe it's because you were a mother figure for me when my mom died and you took care of me despite your feelings toward humans."

"My darling you were so beautiful and pure I couldn't turn you away"

"Well at least you stayed true to me, unlike my mate" Inuyasha said standing up. "Well my job here is done, I'll be leaving"

"Can't you stay longer? I haven't seen you in forever"

"You know where I live, come visit me" Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "This palace doesn't make me feel good anymore, I'm trying to spend less time here as possible." And with one last look he left.

"I hope you are satisfied, your father would have been ashamed to call you his son if he were alive, just like I am"

With that she left the room.

"**_I totally agree with her, you better find a way to get Inuyasha back because you're not having sex with anyone else but him. Asshole"_**

**Confrontation**

Chuchi made her way downstairs and found Hoku sitting on the couch reading a book, she walked in the room and he didn't look up. Usually he's smiling.

"Hey Kuku"

He didn't even move an inch except just to turn the page.

"Are you mad at me too?"

Still nothing

"What's wrong with you?"

Still nothing

"Fine be that, of all people here I thought you would be the person I can turn to"

Still nothing

"Is everybody taking stupid pills around here?"

"You need to control yourself Chuchi" Joku said standing there at the doorway

"Excuse me; he's not talking to me"

"I can see that, maybe you need to give the guy some space"

"Is that it? You think this is fun for me? You need space for me"

"He needs you to leave him alone" Baku said coming from behind her.

"What is wrong with y'all? Do you not understand that he's not talking to me?"

"It's your entire fault" Baku said

"Excuse me"

"Stand down" Baku said in his pissed of voice "I've had it up to here with your attitude; you don't get to speak to me in that manner, I'm older than you so back down" he yelled

Chuchi move away from Baku and looked at Hoku but he wasn't even looking up from his book. She walks over to where Hoku and took the book from him and swing it behind her.

"Control yourself or I'm calling dad" Iza said

"Wait, father did this"

"Chuchi, control yourself"

"I am calm, why would father take away the most precious thing to me?"

"Because you're out of control and you need to calm the fuck down, you're starting to get on our nerves, you create trouble and father punishes all of us, so do all of us a favor and get over yourself" Yashu said and walked out.

"Why is she against me?"

"Because you are getting out of hand and we're tired of being punish for something you did" Baku said as a matter of fact.

"My intended mate is not speaking to me; I am allowed to get mad"

"Okay, but just don't do anything that will get all of us in trouble for you" Baku said again

"Fine, I'll try not to get all of you in trouble"

"That's all we're asking Chuchi, we love you except sometimes you are more of father's daughter than you think" Iza said

"Okay, does anyone know why Kuku's not speaking to me?" she whined

"Like I said, give the guy some space" Baku said

"Great tomorrow I have to spend all day with that self-righteous bastard" Joku mumbled

"Are you referring to me like that?" Sesshomaru entered the room

"Yes, I can't believe dad said I have to attend boring meetings with a bunch of stuck up demons, including you"

"Thanks for sparing my feelings"

"Like you have any" Chuchi said and they all laugh except Sesshomaru.

"Okay, about what happened today?"

"I don't want to relieve it again so please spare me much details of the night, father knew I could have stopped of all this but I was too much of a coward to do anything and he raised me up better than that, I just wish he's not too disappointed in his eldest son; I'm going to bed thank you very much" Hoku said

Chuchi turned to see him stand up; he was still not looking at her. "You do talk, just not to me" She was about to ask him another question when she saw a glare coming her way. She back away and he left the room.

"He glared at me" Chuchi said shocked by what just happen.

"Just leave him alone, you have no idea what is going on with him"

"But we always talk"

"Just let it be honey" Iza said and Chuchi walked out heading for the library, it's the only place that can help her.

"Why didn't you guys tell her?"

"That's her punishment"

"But Inuyasha didn't say that"

"Yeah he did"

"I didn't hear it"

"Not out loud, because he didn't tell us to tell her"

"I see, Joku tomorrow early I expect you in my office"

"Please remind me again, I almost forgot"

"Smart-ass" Baku said laughing and high-five Joku.

"Iza"

"Yes"

"Would this Sesshomaru disturb you if he asks for a minute of your time?"

She sat down.

"I do love all of you, despite what you may believe"

"I know, I can see it"

"How"

"I'm not sure but I can tell, you just can't bond with us"

"Yes, but I don't know why"

"You're blocking it"

"How"

"I don't really know, but something inside you is blocking it and that's the reason you can really allow yourself to get close to us, all you have to do is look within and you'll be fine father"

Sesshomaru's eyes lighten up. "You called me father"

"You are our father, no matter what happen I want you to know that I appreciate that you cared enough to let us stay here, even though the reason is wrong but I liked being here, I feel close to my ancestors and to grandfather, so thank you father" she kissed his forehead and Sesshomaru let go of something that he didn't know he was holding. He hugged her before she can move away. When he lifted his head Sesshomaru had tears in his eyes.

"That wasn't so hard"

"You remind me of her"

"I get that a lot"

"No, I can feel the memories rushing up and it's like I'm there again, everything she said to me when she and father were together. I locked those memories away"

"Why?"

"My earliest Inuyasha memories"

"Why are they locked away? Weren't they good?"

"When Inuyasha and I mated I locked away all the bad memories of the things I did, we decided to start fresh, and I stopped worrying about them, I thought I gotten over them but I locked them away along with my memories of her, you triggered it when you kissed my forehead"

"But why though?"

"One night after I insulted her in front of father, she came to my room and sat at my bedside and cried and apologized over and over again but before she left she kissed my forehead"

"Does dad knows"

"I never told him the way I used to act toward his mother but he always knew I disliked her"

"Get some rest father, because ready or not you have one hundred and eighty years of catching up to do and you only have one week" she laughed at his horrified face. "Welcome to the family"

**The next day**

"Have you seen Chuchi?" Hoku asked Iza when she came from her room.

"Not since last night"

"Where could she be?"

"Father has some guests around the palace and most of them are hot" Yashu said emerging from her room.

"How would you know?" Baku said

"I saw them coming in through the front gate"

"Why were you looking at that for?"

"Is there a reason you asking ridiculous question Baku?"

"Whatever" he mumbled

"Have you seen Chuchi?" Hoku asks Baku

"No, but have you tried the library?"

"Why would I do that?"

"She always stares at gramps picture when she gets upset"

They all rushed toward the library but got stopped by Joku.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Library"

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea Hoku"

"What is it?"

"Chuchi"

"Oh, and what's the problem?"

"She's not alone"

"She's with father'

"Not really"

"Spit it out Joku" Baku got irritated

"Well when I came from the meeting with all of those stuck up demons I saw her going in there and you know father has guests coming in today"

"For all that is good and pure, who's in there with her?" Baku asks

"Would you calm down" Yashu said shaking her head at him

"Bite me, sis"

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Two-timer"

"You would know about that"

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Hoku asks and everyone was obviously waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" They both said

"Right and Chuchi's not in the library with Lord Nomohigo's son"

"What" Hoku and Yashu yelled, and they all rushed the library but stopped once they got there because Chuchi was coming out laughing.

"Why are you so shock?" Iza said to Yashu

"That's the cute guy I mentioned to you earlier and now Chuchi has him under her claws"

"The cute one you said that has" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Right, sorry"

"Did I mention they liked each other?" Joku said smiling

"No, you left that part out" Hoku said steaming from where he stands

"Maybe they are just talking" Yashu said

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Baku said sarcastically

"Oh you need to go screw yourself on a corner" she answered back with a glare.

"Enough" Hoku said

"Inu demons aren't easily friendly to other demons unless they bonded"

"Maybe it's just a friendship bond Hoku" Iza said reassuring him

"We can only hope" Joku said smiling but stopped once he receives a glare from Iza.

"You're not as boring as you look" Chuchi said to Nomohigo's son

"Well I do have my moments"

"Yeah I'm sure you do"

"Would you by any chance tell me your name before I leave and never comes back?"

"Oh, you'll come back

"A bit confident, spoken like a true daughter of the West"

"I'm here, you'll be back"

"Right and you are"

"My name is Chuchi"

"Excellent, would you like to know my name?"

"Not really, when I want it I'll ask"

"As you wish" he started to kiss her hand but stop when he heard a growl behind him. He turned around to see Hoku face and he dropped her hand and backed away. "You guys must be Lord Sesshomaru's children"

"And you are" Hoku said

"Introductions aren't necessary, you were just leaving" Baku said after seeing the way Yashu was eying him.

"Absolutely, good day everyone" he said smiling at Chuchi before he left.

"How could you?" Yashu asks Chuchi

"How could I what?" she said

"I told you about him"

"That's the guy that you" again Yashu put her hand over her mouth. "Ah, I see but we were just talking"

"You flirted with him"

"I was not, I would never"

"We saw you" Iza said

"Trust me Iza you'll know when I'm flirting, I wasn't flirting with him, he found me in the library and we talked and that's all we did"

"Right and what was so funny that we had to hear you laugh when you came out of the library"

"He was funny and last time I remember it wasn't against the law to laugh"

"No one said it was"

"Back off Joku, I can do as I please"

"Not when you're intended to someone"

"I'm intended Joku not married so again back off"

"How do you think Hoku feels?" Iza said

"I wouldn't know, because he doesn't tell me"

"Put yourself in his shoes"

"I'd rather not, so let's get one thing clear, I'm not married so if I want to flirt I will and I would appreciate it you all just back off"

"What happened to you?" Iza whispered

"Dad is disappointed in me, father loves his human ward instead of us, we were moved away from our home to a dump with a bunch of ice cold demons, a pathetic human is messing up my life, and to top it all off the one person I can count on when everything is going wrong isn't speaking to me" she said turning around and head for her room but she stopped. "Yeah, what a family we got, if this is what being mated is all about I don't want any part of it" and she ran off.

"I agree with the over dramatic teenager"

"She's not over dramatic, she's just a girl who lost everything and now she's acting out, I think she's entitle to do that" Yashu said

"Excuse me this also happen to us and you don't see us acting out like that"

"Maybe it's because she's the youngest"

"I don't think so I think Hoku spoiled her" Baku said looking around to see if somebody was paying attention to what he said but Hoku heard him.

"Excuse me; I spoiled her, would you mind explaining that statement to me?"

"It's easy, you gave her way too much attention" Iza said

"Wait you all agree with this"

"Pretty much" the rest of them said heading down the corridor that leads to the east wing.


	9. A Complete Turn Around

**A Complete Turn Around**

Chuchi

Chuchi woke up alone in her bed, usually Hoku's there with her. She felt sad more and more every day. Hoku's silent treatment is getting to her in the worst way, and nothing can bring her out of this mood except Hoku. She lies there not even trying to get up because she saw no point to it.

"Mistress Chuchi" a voice behind the door yelled out. "May I come in?"

"I don't see why not, and it's Chuchi. I don't care much for the title Ariaa"

"I'm prone to forget things"

"It's okay I understand, just call me that when we around bad ass demons"

"Okay"

"Is everyone down for breakfast already?"

"Yes all your brothers and sisters are down there and your father"

"Okay, give me five minutes" she jumped out of bed and grabs a shower and heads down there when everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys" she called out to them, and they all answered except Hoku, but she didn't show that it bothered her. "Morning father"

"Morning Chuchi how was your night?"

"It was eventful"

"Eventful"

"Yes"

"Would you care to elaborate on that, did you go out the palace walls?"

"I wouldn't dare"

"Funny"

"No father I didn't go out the palace walls"

"Good, would you like to tell us what about your night was eventful?"

"Not really"

"Okay"

"Do you mind if I excuse myself this morning, Ariaa and I are going to clean my room this morning"

"Why"

"I want to help"

"Alright, but you have to come and give me a big hug first"

"If you let me excuse dinner I will give you a kiss as well"

"Why are you avoiding the meals Chuchi?"

"I'd rather eat in my room"

"A reason"

"Please father"

"Granted"

She walked over and hugs him and kisses his cheek. "No matter what happen, I love you"

She walks out of the room saying bye to the rest of her sibling.

Sesshomaru

I sat there still replaying the three words Chuchi has said to me. An Inu demon never displays an emotion they don't feel. Chuchi loves him and accepts him as her father.

"Joku, my office in twenty" I said, and he nods

"You're in a good mood father" Iza says smiling

"Chuchi loves me. My daughter loves me" I said smiling

"Not only her"

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you"

"She's not the only one" Yashu said

"You feel that certain emotion toward me as well"

"You're not so bad, just because you and dad aren't together doesn't give us the right to dislike you. It's your feud. That's between you and dad, and we decided that we aren't getting involve, so once we let that go you're not that bad of a father" Iza says smiling still

"Granted that you missed up for one hundred and eighty years of our lives but we don't want to miss anymore" Yashu said smiling as well

"So yes we feel that certain emotion toward you" Iza says getting up and hugging him and walking out. Yashu did the same and walks out behind her sister.

"You must be so proud of yourself" Baku said pushing his food around the plate.

"I didn't do anything; it wasn't because of something I did if that is what you are implying"

"So why don't I believe you"

"Because you are angry at me"

"At least you know it, so don't expect those words from me anytime soon" he walks out as well.

"Good day" Hoku says and walks out.

"I guess it's just you and me" I said smiling lightly

"Trust me when I say this, it's not by choice"

"I'll take what I can get"

"As if you have any other option"

"Okay, let's go" I walk ahead of him but I can feel his eyes in the back of my head. He walks in the office two minutes after I did and stares at the additional desk.

"Pray tell what am I supposed to do with that?"

"I need help with a couple of contracts, and I thought you might need a desk to help me, if you're interested"

"What would I have to do?"

"Look over them, make notes and suggestions"

"Would you take them into consideration?"

"Yes I will"

"Okay"

Joku

Man, sitting here in the same room with him is the worst punishment. I don't hate the guy but damn he is too intense for me, does he know how to relax? He looks at me every chance he gets and goes back to what he's doing.

"Was it hard to grow up without a tosan?"

"Not as much as a bid deal everybody's making it"

"What about Naraku?"

"Father battled him for good after he had us, his pack had already died only one of Sango and Miroku's son is still alive today, but he's really old."

"Oh okay"

"Why didn't you dispose of Naraku long ago?"

"I didn't know he was a threat to you guys, and I had other priorities"

"Whatever you say"

"You're not going to say anything else?"

"It's none of my business but father could have really used your help in that fight. He would have died if he had fought anyone else after that battle, at least that's what I heard"

"Inuyasha didn't mention that"

"Maybe because he knew you wouldn't have care either way"

"I do care for Inuyasha"

"No I'm going to have to say you don't or else you wouldn't have disposed of him when he was of no use to you or your elders anymore"

"It's a lot more complicated than that"

"Yes I heard but your mate should have been your first priority; that's all I'm saying"

The door bust open and this old dude barges in. "Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this, Inuyasha is requesting a meeting with the elders"

"Please come in without knocking, we weren't busy at all" I said and Sesshomaru snickered. "You know, for some reason, when I think of elders, I think of wise, respectful but what I just witness is entirely something different, now we're going to try something new where you go out the door and knock and wait until we tell you to enter" Sesshomaru's mouth dropped.

"Go on, go outside and close the door and knock, it's more proper that way" I said he just stood there staring at me. "Okay apparently you're not hearing me, must be because you're old"

I pushed him out and close the door. I sat at my desk.

Then he knocks. Sesshomaru was still staring at me.

"You may enter, now wasn't that much better? I'm sure your father taught you better than that, you old demons think you can do anything just because you're old, well you can't"

"Sesshomaru"

"I agree with my son, please knock before barging into my office"

"I see, and my deepest apology young one" he turns toward me

"Accepted" I said

"Now about Inuyasha, he requested a meeting with the elders"

"I know"

"What is it about?"

"Inuyasha knows, go ask him, me and my son were in the middle of something"

"Who are you talking to?"

Sesshomaru stood up and he was a lot taller than the old demon. "Apparently you, Inuyasha requested the meeting, if you have questions ask him. Now if that's all I'd like you to leave"

The demon turns around and walks out the door.

"Way to go dad,"

"This is my kingdom, and they are here to guide me, not control my life"

"That's what we thought but we never actually say it because we didn't know how you would react. I just hate people who barges in room. I should probably apologize for what I did"

"This Sesshomaru's son never apologize for speaking out where it was needed"

"Alright, dad you rock"

"I suppose I do right now"

"You don't know the meaning of humble right now"

He laughed and hugged me. It felt like I came home. He let go and walk toward the door but turn and saw me standing there.

"Can you hug me again?"

He smiled and took me in his arms. I understand why Inu demons need physical attention.

"Please don't leave us; we need you in our lives"

"And I need my children, leaving your father was my worst mistake"

"Dad won't believe you if you tell him"

"I'll just have to show him"

**Revelations and Tuning Point**

"How it that the Mac and Cheese is undercook and burn at the same time" Bankotsu said at the head of the table. The kids laughed but Inuyasha appeared distraught by something but he did notice that the kids hadn't touched the Mac and Cheese that he made.

"Yeah dad, what happened?"

"It's American, I haven't mastered it yet"

"No kidding" Baku said while laughing.

"I mean it's burnt and undercook"

"Hey you're not marrying me for my cooking skills anyway" Inuyasha said getting up and going to the kitchen without realizing what he said or the affect it had on the table.

"You're getting married?" All the kids said together

"As in mate" Sesshomaru's mother said.

Inuyasha came back and they were all staring at him.

"What? You're not still on me about the food are you, next time I'll make what I know alright; I get it no more American food"

"You're getting married" Hoku said

"Oh how did you…" Inuyasha realized what he had said. He looked at Bankotsu and put out his hand; Bankotsu came over and took Inuyasha's hand. "Bankotsu asks me to marry him"

There was a pregnant pause.

"And I said yes"

Sesshomaru's demeanor change; his face was hard. "Pray tell Inuyasha, What do you plan to do about the mark?"

"Oh, it's gone"

"It's not supposed to be gone for another three months"

"Well I woke up this morning and it was gone"

"That's unlikely but not unheard of" Sesshomaru's mom spoke out.

"Oh, have you heard of this mother because I haven't"

"Inuyasha golden heart have advantages and disadvantages, depends on how you see it. The golden heart will make you feel what others refuse to feel, it makes you vulnerable when you least expected it, it also grant what you desire the most. In Inuyasha's case he desired to be unmarked but you and it happened to be something he wants really bad."

"Is that correct Inuyasha? Do you wish to be unmarking by this Sesshomaru?"

"Last night I realized how much this man means to me and that I wanted to spend the rest of my long life with him and him alone"

"That's why the mark is gone because you have let go of it"

"If all of you would excuse me" Sesshomaru said getting up and heading out.

"What's wrong with him?"

Joku smile sadly. "We're happy for you dad"

"And why don't you sound happy?"

"We're just shock but happy"

"Bankotsu's a great demon; you will have beautiful children together" Sesshomaru's mother said coming up to hug them both.

"Yes this Sesshomaru offer his congratulations as well"

"Well, we thank you" bankotsu said smiling and kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

"When is the ceremony?" Hoku ask with his eyes still on his plate.

"We haven't decided yet and it's going to be small, I already tried the big ceremony and see how that turned out"

"Well, we are all happy for you, daddy" Iza said

"To show you all how much of a good mood I'm in, I'm lifting your punishments for one day and as soon as the clock hits the next day, you are to go back to your original state, am I understood?"

"Yes father"

"24 hours, and that's it"

"Well we should be on our way" Sesshomaru said with his face hard.

"We love you daddy" Iza said everybody hugged Inuyasha and left.

When they got back to the palace Sesshomaru's mother wanted to speak to him but he declined and resigned to his office. He felt hurt, an emotion that he was trying to get rid of. Ever since he found out how much he really loved Inuyasha and that's the only person who had the power to hurt him, he's been trying to rid himself of this feeling but he couldn't and tonight he died.

Hoku 

I tried to get her attention but she wasn't giving me the time of day. She was determined to hurt me as I've hurt her. Dad has punished us before like that and usually we obey but we sneak touches every now and then. It was time for bed and she went in her room and closes her door. I can take a hint. I went to my room and it felt empty without her. Usually we stay up late talking but now I lay down wishing to hear her voice.

Yashu

I know its bed time but I head for the kitchen instead and started cooking like there was no tomorrow. I realized it was four in the morning when I was done. I look at all the dishes I made and smile.

"I've miss this, father is too cruel sometimes" I picked a rice roll fill with pork and shrimp. Baku's favorite. I felt an arm around my waist and waited. I smell him and he smells like flowers.

"Your nose is too sensitive for the flowers, I'm sorry you have to smell it on your clothes as well" I said softly.

"Keh" he said too proud to admit it.

"Asshole" I said putting the rice roll down to try to shake him off. He kisses my neck and hugs me harder. "Why are you being nice to me?" I ask suspiciously

"Did you realized you made all my favorites"

"Not all your favorites" I said turning around in his arms and he smiles my rare smile. It's a smile that he reserves for only me. "I don't like fighting with you" I admit

"I know"

"Why do you insist on making angry at you then?" he kisses my nose lightly and lets go of me. He moves to the chair next to the island. I pick up a plate, turn to put some food on the plate and freezes. "I made all your favorites"

"Consciously" he states waiting for me to confirm or deny

"Not sure" I put the plate in front of him and hand him a fork. He eats slowly. "Baku"

He lifts his head to watch me and waited.

"Are you happy about dad and bankotsu?"

"It's not my place to say"

"But I mean what are your feelings on it if it was" I watch him eat even slower as he digest my question.

"Dad is an adult he chooses who he wants but bankotsu is not for him"

"How can you and Joku and Hoku are so sure?" I ask refilling his plate without knowing I was doing it.

"Because he doesn't belong with Bankotsu"

"How do you know?" I ask him taking his empty and try refilling it but he stops me by putting his hand on mine and I realized what I was doing. "Sorry, I do that often don't I?"

"I'm not complaining"

"You are capable of having a conversation with me without insulting me"

"Keh"

"Asshole" I said turning around so he won't see what that one word response does to me. I washed his plate and put all the rest of the food in the fridge. I heard him laugh quietly.

He kisses me cheek. "Join me when you done" he whispered in my ear and walk to his bedroom.

"And what makes you think I want to" I whispered.

"Do what you want you're not obligated to do what I ask" he said continue walking away.

Chuchi

I'm hurting Hoku but I have to do this. I want to know if he's willing to go to the extra mile for me, if he really wants me, if he can stand up to me. I didn't hear a knock, just the door opening and closing and the lock on it. I heard him move toward the bed, he sits at the foot of it.

"I know you're awake so listen up, I'm did not care for the attention you were giving to that low class demon outside of the library. I did not care for the way you were talking to me the night father was here. I definitely did not care for your attitude. This is what's going to happen, you are going to ignore father's ward and if I hear that ridiculous nonsense about your feud with her for the life of me I will put you over my knee and spank the demon out of you, am I clear?"

I got up and put my back on the headboard and look at him.

"Control that temper of yours and choose carefully whose the recipient of it because I won't hesitate to show you that I'm not bluffing."

I smile and he stops and stares at me for a while. "What"

"You're speaking to me"

"Father's punishment was for me not to have any contact with you; I thought you knew I wouldn't intentionally hurt you" he pulled at my feet and took me in his arms. "You will be the death of me" he sighs after kissing my temple.

"As long as it's only me" I said going under the covers and pulling him with me.


	10. It's War I Hope You're Ready for It

**It's war; I hope you're ready for it**

I was in the shower when I heard my door opened and I knew it was Anniaa who came to drop my laundry. If Yashu found her in here I'm going to have a long night trying to calm her. I came out and found her folding my clothes and putting them away.

"You know I can do that right?"

"Right but I'm paid to do it"

"Not when you grew up with a dad like mine"

"I always wonder what was he is like"

"It's a long story maybe another time"

"I have nowhere to go" she smile shyly and Yashu made her presence known at that moment.

"Well then, I guess I can come back some other time"

"Miss Yashu, I was just leaving"

"I thought you had nowhere to be"

"Good night" she said while rushing out of the room.

"What did you do that for?" I ask pulling my pajama bottoms on.

"Are you always half naked when she's around or is bad timing?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking"

"Shu" I said coming toward her but she didn't let me finish.

"Why did you invite me in here if you just going to flaunt your whores on my face?"

I sigh. "She was just dropping the laundry"

"Oh, you're so friendly"

"Yes, Shu I'm a friendly guy"

"Yeah and daddy's going to forgive father anytime soon" she said picking up the laundry and folding it into my dresser. I don't think she realizes what she was doing; I sat on the couch and smile. "What" she barks at me.

"Nothing, come here Shu"

"Stop calling me that"

"Yash, please come here"

"What did you just call me?"

I sigh. "Yashu"

She stares at me for a while. "What do you want Baku?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" I said irritated. She came over to the couch and sat far away from me on the other end. "What your problem with Anniaa?"

She laughed. "So now I'm the one with the problem"

"She's nothing to me; she's just doing her job, besides I have my eye on something better"

"I didn't ask for an explanation" she cut me off

I sigh for the third time this evening. "I give up" I said getting into bed and put my arms over my head. I can tell she was just sitting there staring at me.

"Baku" she said quietly as if she's testing her voice

"Yeah"

"Do you think I'm impossible?"

"Yes"

"Then why do you put up with me?"

I sat up on the bed and stare at her. She had her head facing the window as if she's thinking about jumping out. I didn't answer and for a while I thought she was going to demand an answer out of me but all she did was smile weekly.

"I heard father talking about getting a training wing built on the palace. He said that in three years we should be ready to start training."

"Well, I'm really tired of learning with books; it's time for some action" I lied back down

"Yeah, well I just hope I can still keep taking culinary classes"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with you training I don't think it matters what you do on your own time"

"I'm just glad we get to go out of the palace, once we start training"

"You're suffocating huh?"

"Yeah, I like windows but I like nature better" there was a knock on the door and Anniaa came in without waiting for a response and it pissed Yashu off, I could tell she was trying to stay focus on the window.

"Master Baku, do you need anything else for the night?"

"No, thanks Anniaa but I'm all set"

"If you need anything…" she left the sentence open and Yashu finally turned around and caught the meaning behind what Anniaa had said. She turned back to the windows for a final glance and made her way for the door.

"Shu, wait" I went to grab her but she was too quick and I came face to face with the door. I heard her footstep down the hall.

"Master Baku, I could…"

"That will be all thank you" I went after Yashu but she wasn't in her room. I found her in the kitchen with Joku on my way back. I quickly hid myself without making any noise.

Joku

"Whoa, Yashu what did this sack of rice did to you?"

She jumps with her fist ready but put them down when she realizes it was me, I'm guessing she was expecting Baku. She turns back around and starts hitting the bag again. "I'm so fucking done"

"Language please"

"I'm so sick of playing this cat and mouse game, if he wants that lowlife, good for nothing maid, I don't care"

"It sounds like you do" but she ignores me

"She's not even that pretty, what could he possibly see in her?"

"I'm betting she's not but maybe you should tell him all that" and again I was ignored

"And you know what? Idiot that I am I actually went tonight thinking that, ugh!" she hit the bag and all its contents fell on the floor. She smiles evilly and pulls on the kitchen cord that summons the maid. This skinny girl came running saying that she was the only one awake but stops when she saw Yashu standing in the corner of the kitchen.

"You summed me master Joku" she said to me ignoring Yashu and I knew this was the girl she was mad about. I look at Yashu and she gave me a look that tells me to back off. I sigh and back away.

"No, I'm on my way out actually" I said heading out

Yashu

"Mistress Yashu"

"I'm afraid I was hitting the bag with too much force and it accidently spills"

"The kitchen maids are asleep" she said with a tone and I didn't like it

"Well, this needs to be cleaned up"

"You want me to clean it?"

"Oh, apparently I'm not speaking clearly, Anniaa would you be a dear and clean up this mess that I just made, I'm such a klutz"

"Mistress, my duties are not to clean the kitchen"

"Oh, I must be mistaken then, but pray tell what exactly are your duties?"

"Cleaning the palace"

"Then the kitchen must not be part of the palace, my mistake then, I'll wake Miss Kikyo and she'll know what to do" I saw her face turned into horror. "No, well then father will know what to do, after all it is his palace"

"I'll get right on it"

"I thought so and cook likes a clean kitchen, make sure you get everything, you know rice are small and when they get in tight places, it's hard to get them out. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the kitchen getting bugs now would you?"

"No mistress"

"Glad we reach an understanding, oh and do keep an open schedule for I have a feeling father might pay you a visit in the near future" I said walking away after the gasp. I found Baku outside the kitchen with one foot on the wall his back was again and his arms are cross but his eyes were close. Joku, Iza, Chuchi, Hoku were there, Joku was shaking his head and the rest look puzzle.

"What did she do to you?" Chuchi smiled

"Nothing yet"

"You mean you did all of this to warn her" Iza said with a shock

Hoku was staring at Baku whose eyes were still close.

"What if you're wrong?" Joku asks me

"I'm never wrong and you all know that"

"Are you satisfied?" Baku asks me

"I've only started; I'm not even close to being done yet"

"What's going on here?" Hoku asks

"Baku here has chosen Yashu as his intended" they all gasps and Joku continue as if he didn't hear them. "And Anniaa has eyes for Baku which of course mean coming into Yashu's territory considering the fact that Yashu doesn't share, Baku's torn for his feelings for Yashu and being nice to Anniaa"

"A little too nice if you ask me" Iza said

"You know something Iza this is between me and Yashu" Baku said

"See, I'm not the only one that notices, now if you all excuse I have somewhere to be" I said heading toward father's office.

"Shu, you don't have to do this"

"You're right I don't, but then again she did ask for it" I said walking away.

"At least now we know who doesn't have the golden heart" Joku said laughing.

"I heard that"

"It was meant for you to hear"

"Whatever, later Baku" I said turning away from the family wing.

Rin and Chuchi; Round Two

Chuchi

Chuchi was seating around in the family room watching Hoku reading a book and taking slide glances at her every five minutes.

"Chuchi" Hoku said putting the book down

"You're not supposed to talk to me, remember" I said, he took a deep breath and went back to reading. Rin who apparently was supposed to be studying came in the room and sat next to Hoku.

"You're Hoku" Rin said

"Way to state the obvious" I mumbled but only demon ears can actually hear me. Hoku sent me a slide glance.

"You're Rin"

"You know my name?"

"How could he not the way you precious fucking father mention all the freaking time" I said again and Hoku cough.

"Yes, father introduced us a while back"

"Oh yeah"

"Yes, if you'll excuse me I was reading a book"

"Oh what are you doing?" she turned to look at me and give her the fakest smile I could come up with.

"Trying not to kill you for rating us out to dad"

"Oh, well you were getting on my nerves" she shot back and I stood up.

"I think I'll go and spend time with father"

"Oh he's in a meeting and he doesn't like to be disturb"

"Oh, I think he'll make time for his favorite and legitimate daughter" I smile back at her, I scored one point and she knows it too.

"We'll see" she stood up as well and so did Hoku but I had a feeling he was making sure that I didn't kill her on the way. I stood in front of father's office and knocked.

He opened it with a frown and smiled once he saw that it was me.

"Chuchi, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, you're busy it's fine, I figured since Hoku and I are on punishment I might as well…never mind father" I said turning to go and saw the smile on Rin's face but it dropped when father responded.

"Nonsense, I can always reschedule, my daughter needs me and I'm here"

"Really, I don't mean to be a burden"

"You can never be, honey, come on in" I turned and smile at Rin knowing that this round belong to me. She started this and I'm going to finish it and this time she's going down and everyone know I don't pull light punches.


	11. Betrayal and Regret

Betrayal and Regret

Inuyasha steps inside Sesshomaru's office. They stare at each other at each other for a long while before Sesshomaru look away.

"I need more time"

"I gave you a week"

"Inuyasha that's not enough"

"Well how exactly is that my problem?"

"Please, this Sesshomaru beg of you to not do this"

"I kind of liked that but I'm sorry, one week is all you get"

"I don't want to lose my children, I already lost you"

"Sesshomaru losing something means it was accidental, but you didn't lose me, you threw me away"

"And I regretted it ever since"

"What did you say?"

"I said I regretted the fact that I threw you out of our house, I regretted listening to the elders, I regretted not being there for my children's birth, I regretted that being with my mate in his most vulnerable state in his life, and I regretted that your mark is gone"

"Wow, what's gotten into you?"

"I bonded with Iza"

"Yeah, she has that impact on people"

"I bonded with Chuchi and Yashu"

"Funny, the guys were first for me"

"Baku hates my guts with ever fiber in his being"

"That's why I'm taking you to court"

"I don't want to relieve my mistakes, because that's what they are going to do Inuyasha, they are going to bring everything that I've done wrong the minute I mated you, including mating you"

"Sesshomaru I don't have any other option, you didn't think I was just going to let you have my children and have some visitation rights, did you?"

"I was hoping for a better situation"

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"You and I…"

"Please don't finish that sentence"

"Inuyasha darling when did you arrive" Sesshomaru's mother walks in his office with the kids behind her.

Sesshomaru scowled. "Mother, we're busy can you please come back later?"

"I believe I was talking to Inuyasha"

"I arrived twenty minutes ago"

"And I wasn't aware of this news because?" she ask Sesshomaru with a frown

"Because he came here to talk to me, if he wanted to talk to you he would have asked"

"Excuse me" she said with a glare

"No mother I will not excuse you, I've been excusing you ever since you got here, now Inuyasha and I were having a private conversation and you just rudely interrupted it, now if you don't mind" I said standing by the door and opened it. "Leave"

"Actually I do mind, now Inuyasha have you schedule a court date"

"I tried but those old farts have been giving me the run around"

"Do you have witnesses?"

"Not yet"

"Well, now you have one" she said glaring at her son

"Inuyasha, I beg of you to reconsider, or we can come up with another way"

"I've thought about it, this is the only way to have them legally without you breathing down my neck"

"Dad, can I?" Hoku said

"Be my guest" I said sitting down and Chuchi went behind Hoku with fear. I smiled weakly and mentioned for her to come to me but she shook her head and stayed behind Hoku. I was hurt but it was fine.

"I was reading some law books on the library"

"Surprise, surprise" Baku whispered and Yashu snickered

"After we reached the age of one eighty, we can decided who to live with, if the parents are separated and the elders have no say in this."

I saw Sesshomaru's shock face.

"Oh you smart cookie you found your grandpa old law books, wait that section is prohibited."

"Not to blood related" Hoku replied with a smile.

"Sesshomaru did you know about this?"

"I never got around entering dad's study because mostly I was afraid of what I would find in there, so Inuyasha, do you want to let the children decide"

"I have no objection"

"Okay we'll do this, Hoku" Sesshomaru said. "In the case of your living situation, would you rather live with Inuyasha or me? You know our past, you know my mistakes, and you know you dad's current situation."

"I'd rather live with dad" Hoku said and come sat next to Inuyasha.

"I'd rather live with dad" Joku said and come sat next to Inuyasha.

"You don't even have to ask me that question" Baku said moving next to Inuyasha.

Iza looking at everyone and smile weakly. "I want to live with father"

"I want to live with father"

"I want to live with father" the other two girls said and Inuyasha got up and stand by the window and look outside at the flowers that were dying, the trees were getting ready for winter season.

"You ungrateful demons" mother yelled at the girls. "I would love to know who gave birth to you after his mate threw him out of the only home he ever had, who fought Naraku to protect you? Who's been there for you every time you needed him?"

"He left us"

"Because he had no choice you insolent child"

"He could have fought for us" Chuchi threw back

"He would have lost everything; he would even get visitation rights"

"Mother; please don't start and argument, the children have a right to choose and we knew the risk" Sesshomaru came over and hugged me from the back and I let him. "Make it count okay"

"Every day of my life"

"That's all a mother could ask for, that's all I ever wanted, I wanted them to know you and know how wonderful you are when you don't have a stick up your ass"

"I'm not"

"Don't start being humble now, they love you, except for Baku, take your time with him, he'll come around."

"I can't do this without you"

"Yeah you can, we took on Sounga together without liking each other, I think you can take a couple of children alone"

"I love you Inuyasha" Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and I backed away and looked in his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Sesshomaru"

"Then please stay"

"It hurts too much, being betrayed by your mate is one thing, by your own children" I cried on his shoulder.

"I hope you're happy, you ungrateful children, you really are Sesshomaru's children"

"Mother Enough" Inuyasha yelled.

"Guys listen up, I'm leaving for a while, I've heard your choices and I love that you guys are growing up. Bankotsu left me"

I heard shocked noise.

"Yeah, but not to panic, I'm going away for a while, I don't know where or for how long, you'll be staying with your father. Be good and make me proud. Training starts soon"

"Inuyasha please don't go"

"I have to Sessh"

"Dad, I'm sorry, please don't leave"

"You made your choice Chuchi and in the end it wasn't me"

"Mother, lay off of Sessh, please and be nice to him, he's going to need your help"

"I can't convince you to stay?"

"No mother you can't" I kissed them all. I stopped in front Sesshomaru and I saw tears in his golden eyes. "I'll miss you" I kissed him hard and I left out the window.


	12. Author's Note

Hello my Readers

I don't think anyone else can understand how much I appreciate you reviews. They are literally what keep me going with this story, now that the story is at its end I want to keep going with a sequel. I am going to ask you guys for a big favor. If you want me to keep writing (I've already started) then tell me if you don't think I should then I won't. Please be honest no matter what you choose I still love you guys.

The future of this story is in your hands.

Thank you


End file.
